Dreams Come True?
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: So Jared comes back from an extended absense, and notices Kim, who secretly has secretly had a crush on him. But what happens when you add an abusive father, an uncaring mother, and a overjoyed grandmother who knows into the picture?
1. Jared's Back?

**OK so as promised Kim was the winner of the poll, so her story is next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. :(**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 1- Jared's Back?

"Kim! Kim!" Heather called.

I turned around and saw her running toward me across the school parking lot. "Yeah?" I was kind of sad. Jared had left 3 weeks ago and hadn't come back. I have a huge crush on him, so not seeing him makes me sad. The thing with Jared is that he doesn't know I exist.

"Jared's back!!" she said catching her breath.

"What!?" Now I was happy. We had Geometry and History together. I sat next to him in History. And Geometry was second period and History was fourth!!

"Yeah. I just saw him go into the office. He's hanging around with Paul. I wonder what that's all about. I thought they didn't like each other?"

"No. Jared just didn't like the way Sam and Paul were looking at him."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard him talking to Quil and Embry in the lunch line about a month ago."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's get to class."

"Yeah. I don't want to be late."

I walked to my first class, Chemistry. It was easy for me. The teacher said that if they had an Honors class I should be in it because of my grades. Class went by really slowly, we were taking notes. I was doodling on my paper. I had Jared's name in hearts. I wanted to see Jared. It didn't really matter to me that he never talked to me. It actually made it better.

The bell rang. Finally. I almost ran to Geometry. Even though I hated any math, Jared was in my class. I sat in my seat in the back and waited. Jared walked in, not even looking at me, but why should he? He wasn't my friend or anything. Just a boy that I had a major crush on. He took his seat, not talking to anyone, not even Quil. I was happy though. I got to see Jared again!! Today we were starting a new chapter. I don't know what it was, but there were a lot of lines, numbers, and letters. Jared looked really confused and Quil kept trying to talk to him. Geez what was Jared's problem today? Usually they were always getting in trouble for talking, but today, Jared was just ignoring him.

The bell rang. Time for English. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. All through class I was wondering what was wrong with Jared. He never acted like that before. I wonder where he went? He was there Tuesday but Wednesday he wasn't there. I remember Paul wasn't there for the rest of the week but he was there on Monday. I was daydreaming, again. My mom always said that I did it that too much. I wanted to get to history class. I looked at the clock. Ugh, 20 more minutes.

This class was so boring. Romeo and Juliet was boring for me. I've already read the book, twice. I don't know why.

"OK, class, time for a quiz on act 3," Mr. Lloyd passed out the papers. It was all multiple choice, 10 questions. "You may leave when you've finished the quiz. I quickly went through the quiz, not rushing, I just knew all the answers. I handed my quiz in and left. I still had 10 minutes. I slowly walked to the History room at the other end of the school. Usually I had to rush to get there on time.

**So here it is, next chapter Jared is gonna imprint on Kim, reveiw to tell me if I should continue.**


	2. What?

**A/N: I'm sad, but not bored. I'm back in school, which means that my stories are on the bottom of my "to do" list. I can still write in my fourth block (bioethics ugg) but then I still have to type them and finally post them, but I'll update as often as possible. And I have a huge Spanish project due really soon and 3 essays due next week. Now, enough of me rambling, time for the story!! Oh, don't forget to review!! And thank you to Vampire chick 818 who was the only person to review!!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 2 What!?

I was standing outside the door to my History class when the bell rang. The students filed out. When everyone was finished coming out of the room, I walked in and took my seat in the middle of the room. I got myself organized and other students were coming in. I saw Jared come in. He still looked the same. A forced calm looking face.

He walked to the teacher's desk to get the assignments he missed. Then he walked to his chair beside me. I looked up just as Jared looked at me. Then he just kept staring at me. I blushed. I looked away and used my hair as a curtain between us. I knew he didn't stop staring at me because the teacher told him twice to look forward. It was kinda embarrassing for me.

After class was over, I started packing up my stuff when Jared talked to me for the first time, ever.

"You're Kim, right?"

"Ya. Do you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that you're pretty."

I blushed. "Th-thanks," I stuttered. I got my things and quickly walked out the door. Heather was waiting for me.

"Why are you all red in the face?"

"Jared just told me that I was pretty," I whispered.

"What! What did you say?!" she practically yelled.

"Keep it down!" I whispered. We were in the cafeteria now. "I said thanks and left."

"What? Why didn't you say anything else?"

"How do you know that he didn't find out about my crush on him? What if he just wants to embarrass me?"

"You'll never know unless you talk to him." I got a slice of pizza and a bottle of water. We sat at our usual table. "Hey, Jared's at you."

"Not again," I groaned.

She looked back to me. "What do you mean?"

"In History, he was starring at me and the teacher told him to face forward twice."

"Really? How was he starring at you? Like gawking or was there love in his eyes?"

"Ya, he was. And I wasn't really looking at him. And I didn't know that there were different kinds of staring."

The rest of lunch we were talking about facial expressions and the looks in people's eyes. The last 3 periods passed really slowly. Nothing interesting happened.

Finally, the final end-of-the-day bell rang. I slowly packed up my things. Not really wanting to go home to my not caring mother and my in need of anger management classes' father. I always got bruises when he had a bad day.

When I got to my car someone was there, leaning on the driver's side door. Jared. I didn't know whether to be happy or mad.

"Hello Kim."

"Leave me alone, Jared. I don't want to be part of the stupid joke you and Paul are playing on me."

"What joke are we playing on you? Cuz I'm not aware of any joke."

"Jared, can't you just leave me alone?"

"No."

"God, you're stubborn. Now move, I need to get home before my dad." He finally moved. I got in my car and left, not even looking back at him."

**OK guys. Now there is a very lonely purple button at the bottom left corner. It's called the review button. It likes to be pushed. Push it and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll try to update!**


	3. Abuse

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, those 6 people that reviewed. Please review you other bunch of people who didn't. I just want to clarify something, Kim is only acting annoyed that Jared is paying attention to her, she is jumping for joy inside. She's acting like this because she doesn't want to get her hopes up, then get them crushed badly. I hoped this helped. Now, this is a longer chapter so I think that that's a good reason to not update in a while. Don't you?**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 3 Abuse

I got home and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. I turned to open the door, and it opened by itself, well, almost by itself. Jared was there holding it open for me.

I got out. "Jared, why did you follow me home?" I was starting to get confused, was he _stalking_ me?

"I was wondering why you wanted to get home before your dad. You sounded scarred of him."

"Sometimes I am," I muttered. "Can you please get out of my way, I need to start dinner before they get home."

"Can I come in?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I want to get to know you better."

"Fine." I was secretly glad that he was giving me all this attention. I couldn't let him see that I was happy because that just made the joke even better. I unlocked the door and led the way into the kitchen, though I didn't really need to because almost every house in LaPush is the same. "So, what do you want to know?" I got the ingredients out for ziti.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue and orange." He continued to ask me questions and I don't know why I am answering them, but I was happy that he was here.

"What's your dad like?"

I didn't answer.

"It can't be that bad."

"Ya, it is."

"What do you mean?"

"He has anger management problems."

"What does he—" A car pulled up in the driveway. We both looked at each other with wide eyes. The car door closed softly. I sighed in relief.

"It's just my mom, go out the back door. Fast!" I said quickly. Even though my mom didn't care very much, she still wouldn't like having a boy in the house.

I got back to the ziti and was mixing everything in when she came in. "Hi mom!"

"Mmm," and she left. My mom usually said 2 words to me a day, 'Good night.'

About a half hour later, my dad came home. Slamming the door like usual. Dinner was ready and on the table.

"Hi dad. Dinner's ready mom!" I called. We ate in silence, as usual. When we were done, I washed the dishes and started my homework. Dad hadn't yelled or hit me yet, so maybe he had a good day.

"Why don't I have any clean jeans!"

I thought to soon. Maybe he was waiting to hit me. Time for the daily screaming and hitting.

"Because I'm washing them tomorrow!"

Dad came into the kitchen and punched me in the jaw. I held back my tears and got up to start the laundry, when he punched me in the arm. I got the laundry started and grabbed my homework, and ran up to my room. I locked the door and started crying into my pillow.

* * *

I put the laundry in the dryer and went back upstairs, locking the door, to finish my homework. I folded the laundry when it was dry and finally got to bed around eleven.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. Long sleeves and jeans. I had a purple bruise on my arm the size of a baseball. Heather never saw my bruises, not even in gym. That's why I always wore long sleeves. I looked in the mirror. There was another baseball sized purple bruise on my face. There was no way I'd be able to cover this one up with makeup. I was usually able to, but this one was to dark. I brushed my hair and left it down, hoping I would be able to cover it with my hair. I unlocked my door, I locked it every night, and went downstairs for breakfast, a granola bar.

I got in my car and drove to school. Jared saw me and ran over to open my door. I leaned over to get my bag and winced, my arm hurt. My hair was in my face when I got out of the car, like I wanted it and Jared pushed it out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. His skin was really warm.

"What happened?!"

I put my hair back in my face.

"I hit it on my dresser last night," I lied.

"I don't believe you."

Heather saved me. "Hey Kim! Hi Jared!" Heather gave Jared a 'time for you to leave' look. I think he got the picture.

"See you in Geometry Kim."

"So, I saw Jared followed you home last night. What'd he want?"

"To get to know me. He was only there for a few minutes, my mom came home."

"At least it wasn't your dad." She knew my dad yelled, but she didn't know he hit me.

"Yeah." The warning bell rang. "Let's get to class."

Chemistry was slow, we were taking notes and a lot of people were staring at me. Geometry and English dragged and before geometry started he kept asking what happened to me. I didn't want to tell anyone, not even Heather. All through history, Jared kept passing me notes, asking what happened. I think he might actually like me, but I'll wait till tomorrow to start letting him know that I like him. The bell finally rang and Heather and I walked to lunch, got our trays and sat at our normal table.

"Can we sit here too?" I looked up, it was Paul, with Jared behind him.

**OK so this chapter was originally longer, like three times as long, but I want to update my other story. So I'll try to update again soon, but I have a lot of stuff going on now, but I like reviews guys and that purple button is getting lonely!!**


	4. Lunch and Spanish

A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry guys

A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry guys! Please forgive me! I've had writer's block and a lot of papers/projects/tests the last few weeks AND I'm going to be moving into the attic and if I want to get up there faster I have to help work on it SOOO that's why I haven't updated now on with the story!!

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 4 Lunch and Spanish

"_Can we sit here too?" I knew that voice. Paul._

Before I could answer, heather did. "Why would you want to sit with us?"

"Well, I don't really want to, but Jared does."

"Sure we don't mind, do we Kim?" she gave me a 'you better answer yes' look.

"No."

Paul sat down next to Heather and Jared next to me. We talked about random stuff and Heather watched Jared, not suspiciously of course. I just wondered what she was doing. She never asked about the bruise but I assumed it would come up in Spanish when Jared and Paul weren't around. The bell rang and Heather and I walked to our Spanish 2 class. Heather sat next to me, so we usually passed notes during class.

Sra. Haney was giving notes today on the regions of Spain. I pulled out a piece of paper.

_-What were you doing at lunch today?_

_-I was trying to see what Jared thought of you by the look in his eyes. Was it that obvious?_

_-No, I just know you that's all. So…?_

_-I think he really likes you_

_-So you don't think Paul and Jared are playing a joke on me?_

_-No. Give him a chance. I heard him ask you what happened to your eye this morning; he really cares about you…btw what happened to your eye?_

Dang. She remembered. And she wanted me to give Jared a chance? Now what do I do? I like him, but I'm not sure if I like him enough to go out with him…

_-Fine, I'll give him a chance but you're taking the blame if it is a joke and I whacked it on my dresser last night._

She looked at me.

_-No you didn't. It wouldn't have left that big a bruise. It looks like someone punched you._

She hit the nail on the head.

_-Who would've punched me?_

_-Good question._

"Excuse me chicas, may I see your notes, por favor?"

I pulled out my notes, making sure Sra. Haney didn't see our notes to each other.

"Muy bien Kim. Heather may I see yours?"

Heather showed Sra. Haney hers, but they weren't as good.

"Kim, will you let Heather borrow yours, so she can have all of the notes?"

"Sí, Sra. Haney."

"Gracias."

We didn't pass notes for the rest of class. When the bell rang, we walked to my locker so I could get my gym bag.

"Aww man! I forgot my gym bag at home."

"I have a pair of sweats you can borrow, and Coach Young always has an extra gym uniform you can borrow."

"Thanks Heather."

"What are friends for?" When we got to the gym Heather went to the girl's locker room and I went to Coach Young.

"Coach Young can I borrow a shirt? I have a pair of sweats, but I need a shirt."

"Sure Kim," he said, not looking up. He came back and tossed me the shirt, not even looking at me. It was a T-shirt.

Oh-no.

"Thanks." I half ran to the locker room. Heather was there with the sweats already changed. She had the sweatpants and I went into the bathroom to change. I always changed in the bathroom so no one would see the bruises and scars I had collected from my dad.

I changed into the t-shirt and sweats, not really wanting to leave the safety of the stall. But I didn't want to get a zero for the day either.

"Kim, you coming?"

"Ya, Heather, be right there." I pulled my hair into a ponytail. When I opened the door, Heather was there waiting for me and everyone else was in the gym already.

"Oh my God Kim! What happened to you?!" I put my clothes in my locker. "Don't try blaming all this on your dresser."

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled.

We walked into the gym and everyone stared at me. Coach Young wasn't in the gym yet, apparently he was still in his office. I took my place against the wall.

"What happened to _you_?" Of course, it anyone had to ask it would be Rebekah, the most popular girl in this tiny school.

Heather looked like she was thinking really hard. All of the sudden, her eyes lit up and then horror crossed her face. "Oh my God," she mouthed, then leaned over and whispered as quietly as she could, "Your dad, right?"

I nodded.

"So what happened Kim?" Rebekah asked faking curiosity.

"None of your business, Rebekah. Now leave me alone."

"Alright class! Break it up!" Everyone was crowded around me. They got back in line so Coach Young could take attendance. When he got to me, he took one look and said, "Go change, I'll give you a pass."

I felt everyone stare at me as I went back into the locker room. I quickly changed and went back out into the gym.

"Kim, I want you to know that the guidance office can help you if someone is hurting you, OK?"

"Yes coach." He gave me a pass, and when I looked at it to see where I was going, I groaned. The nurse.

**So now that I have actually updated, you can review and tell me what you think. And can you guys please read my other story and tell me what questions Claire should ask cuz I'm stuck, if you've already reviewed, just PM me!! Thanks guys!!**


	5. Nurse and Hallway

**Thanks to the 6 people that reviewed! Special thanks to **Jane Austen Fan**, **Perfect love kills all fear**, **MintCcIceCream**, **water-engel**, **BSF16**, **and whoever was the anonymous reviewer**!! And what's wrong with the rest of you?? There were over 100 viewers and I only get 6 reviews?!?!?! ANYWAY, I'm updating this story, then Claire's Story. If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for???**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 5: Nurse and the Hallway

I slowly walked into the nurse's office, not really wanting to go in. I paused in front of the door, sighed, and turned the knob.

"Hello Kimberly, come back here." I followed her into the back room. "Coach Young called and told me you were coming. Are you alright?"

I didn't want my dad to go to jail, but I didn't want to get beat up at home anymore. What a predicament.

"Kimberly, we can help you if someone here at school is hurting you."

"It's not here at school." I looked down.

"Is it going on at home?"

"I didn't answer. I wasn't someone to open up to someone I didn't know very well. She saw I wasn't going to answer.

"Kimberly, may I see your injuries? Coach Young said you had some on your arms."

"OK." The door was closed, so I took my shirt off.

"Oh my Kimberly. How long has this been going on?"

"Awhile."

She checked out the bruises and scars and said they were really bad and told me that I should probably see a doctor about some of the bruises. She said something about permanent damage?

* * *

There was about 10 minutes left until the bell. The nurse wouldn't let me go back to gym, but I could go to my next class, study hall. I heard the door open, then the door to the back room where I was. It was Heather.

"Hey."

"Hi Heather."

"Are you going home?"

"When school's over, yeah. Why?"

She looked over her shoulder at the nurse who was filing some papers close to the door. Heather leaned over to me and whispered, "Have you told her it was your dad?"

"No," I whispered back.

"Do you want to come to my house after school today?"

"I can't. Remember when I came to school the next day after last time?"

"Yeah, you were limping."

I looked at her.

"Oh, _Oh!_" She looked at me shocked.

The nurse was not so subtlety trying to hear out conversation. The bell rang, causing her to jump and Heather tried not to laugh but I heard a giggle escape her lips.

Heather headed towards her Geometry class and I went towards my Study Hall room. I was almost to the classroom when Rebekah and her 'posse' cornered me.

"So, who beat you up Kim?" Rebekah sneered.

"I bet it was Jared. He's been hanging over her every word since he came back. She probably found out why he was gone and threatened to tell the whole school if he didn't come back and pretend to be her girlfriend. Then he finally got sick of it and decided to beat her up because he doesn't want her to tell."

"Shut it. I want Kim to tell me what happened."

I wasn't going to say anything.

"Leave her alone." I knew that voice. **(I was going to end it there but I'm feeling generous) **

Rebekah spun around. "What did you say?"

"I said, leave her alone."

"And if I don't?"

"You will," he said in a menacing voice.

"Actually, I don't think I will."

Paul pushed past her. **(Bet you didn't see that coming!!!)** "Get to class Kim." He smiled.

Rebekah gawked at him. "Why would _you_ want to help Kim?"

"Because Jared's my friend, and he wouldn't want her to get hurt. And if I find out you're hurting her, physically or otherwise, you'd better watch your back."

Wow. I never thought Paul could be scary or serious, let alone both at the same time.

Rebekah didn't look scarred, even with Paul's humongous size. "Is that a threat, Paul?"

"Ya. It is."

She was taken aback. The bell was going to ring soon, and I didn't want to be late. I walked past Paul and mumbled, "Thanks."

**OK so since I didn't get many reviews last chapter and I want more, give me at least 10 reviews and I'll update. Oh, and I almost forgot, I have a new poll on my profile that I would like some more votes on. I know I'm asking for a lot, but people, it only takes 5 minutes! And your review can just say hi for all I care, I just want someone to let me know that they're reading the whole thing and that I should keep the story going.**


	6. Imprinting and Grandma

7

Wow. You guys are AWESOME!!! At the moment I have 24 reviews and if I get more before I get to post this chapter thank you guys!! I only need 4 more voters on my poll so plz visit my profile and vote when your done reviewing for this chapter (don't worry I'll remind you!) And keep up the reviews guys cuz I get in the mood to update when there are a lot of reviews in my inbox. And this is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 6 Imprinting and Grandma

I was in study hall for about 10 minutes when Jared came into the room to give something to Mr. Patters.

"Kim, Sra Haney would like to see you."

"OK." I packed up my things and got a pass. When I walked out into the hallway, Jared was waiting for me. I had thought about what Paul and Kim had said, and I had decided to give Jared a chance next time I saw him. "Sra. Haney doesn't want to see me, does she?"

"No. Now come on I have to talk to you." I followed Jared not thinking about what I was doing, just that he wanted to talk to me privately. Yay!

"What are you smiling about? I though you didn't like me."

"That depends, would you lie to me if I asked you if you liked me?" I countered.

"I wouldn't be able to."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Let's put our stuff in your car. "

"Why my car?"

"I don't have one."

"That's a good reason."

We stopped at my car and I opened the trunk.

"Let's go to the beach. It'll be easier to tell you without so many people around."

We got in the car. "So are you going to tell me what you want?"

"Do you believe in the legends?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer."

"No, but I think that they're interesting to listen to."

"Well, that's good," he mumbled, then more clearly he said, "what would you do if you found out they were true?"

"I'd be scared because that would mean vampires are real too." He thought about what I said while I was wondering where he was going with this. "Do you believe them?"

"Ya."

"So you believe in werewolves and vampires?"

"Ya, because they _are_ real."

"What?!" He had to be kidding.

"I'll prove it to you at the beach."

"What are you going to turn into a werewolf or something? Come on Jared, they're just legends the elders like to tell." What did he mean werewolves and vampires were real? _How_ could they be real?

"You alright Kim?"

"I think so." I noticed he didn't answer my question about him turning into a werewolf.

I pulled into the small parking lot at the beach. It wasn't that far from the school. I got out of my car and Jared got out and grabbed my arm gently. He was burning up! I followed him into the woods; I could hear the ocean, it sounded rough against the rocks. We came to a huge bolder with a tiny clearing around it. It was beautiful.

"Wait here. I'll show you what I mean." He ran into the woods. I climbed up on the rock a little bit and bumped my arm on the rock and winced. I completely forgot about my injuries when I was with Jared.

A twig snapped, and I looked up. A huge brown wolf stepped out in front of me. My mind went blank. I couldn't think. Immediately after I regained the ability to think, I recognized him as a werewolf. I got scared then realized that they were protectors. Jared left and came back as a human and climbed up on the rock with me.

"Are you still ok Kim?"

I paused. "I'm glad I know you protect us, but isn't this supposed to be a secret? Why did you tell or rather show me?"

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

That was in the legends and when wolves found their soul mates, they imprinted…

"Oh. My. God." I whispered with a smile forming on my face, then I screamed happily.

"I take it you've heard of it?"

"Yes. And I was right!"

"Huh?"

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time. Heather didn't think I was meant for you, but I did."

"Wow." Then he looked at my bruise.

I sighed. "You want to know who did this don't you?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"It was my dad. He gave me all my bruises."

"You have more than the one on your face?" He sounded a little mad.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I have a tank top on underneath," I said as I pulled my shirt off.

When he saw the bruises and scars he started to shake. "Jared! Are you alright?" I asked alarmed.

He took a deep breath as I put my shirt back on, hoping it would help him. I put my hand on his arm to try to comfort him and he stopped shaking almost immediately. His fingers were barely shaking now. "Yeah. I just have to control my temper a little better." I shivered and Jared put his arm around me gently. I smiled. Then I felt a drop of rain. _Lovely. _Just ruin the moment why don't you? "Come on, let's get you home."

Just as I was about to get up, Jared picked me up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making sure you don't get hurt anymore."

"Well, don't you think that's going to be a problem?"

"Why?"

"When I get home, my dad will probably be there, and I'll be all wet, so he'll get mad, and if he had a bad day, it'll be even worse."

"Don't you have anywhere else to stay?"

"Last time I stayed over at Heather's my dad wasn't to thrilled about me being there. He was in the kitchen getting something to eat and he stabbed me with a fork."

Jared started shaking again.

"Jared, clam down. I'm all right now. I'll see if I can go to my grandma's."

"Will she let you stay there?"

"Ya. I'm pretty sure. She wants my mom to divorce my dad because he's abusive to me. She's like the only one who cares about my welfare."

Jared was driving so I didn't want to distract him too much. When he pulled into my driveway, my mom was already home. Jared started to get out, too.

"No, Stay here. It's just my mom, she doesn't care too much about me."

"But—"

"I'll be fine," I interrupted. When I walked in the door, my mom was waiting for me.

"Where were you? Heather called and asked if you were here and I said no because I thought you were with her. And your father is going to yell because dinner isn't ready yet and I really don't want to deal with that tonight. So I suggest you get moving."

"I was with Jared. And you can make dinner tonight." All my anger from the past year or so boiled over.

"Who is Jared?" she glared.

I glared back. "My boyfriend," I hissed.

"WHAT!?" Uh-oh. This was not good and this was also the first time she's said something to me.

"Yes my boyfriend." I pushed past her and ran to my room, locking the door. I grabbed my duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it hoping I could leave before my dad got home. I heard yelling down stairs and I just figured she was on the phone.

Someone knocked on my door. "Kim? May I come in?"

What was he doing in here?? I unlocked my door. "I thought I said to stay outside? I can handle my mom, just not my dad."

"I heard yelling."

"She was mad, a first for her. And she's not to happy about you."

"I know she wasn't happy about me. I walked past her when I came in."

"No really? Now let's go before my dad—" a car pulled in the driveway.

Jared grabbed my bag. "Let's go!" he hissed.

We ran down the stairs, "I'm going to grandma's!" I called to my mom.

"No you're not! You're staying right here and making dinner—" I slammed the door behind me. One down, one to go.

"Who's this?!" My dad was just getting out of his car and he did not look happy at all.

"Jared."

"Is he your boyfriend?!"

"Yes. Now I'm going to grandma's."

He grabbed my arm and I whimpered in pain.

Jared started shaking. "Jared! Calm down!"

Jared grabbed my dad's hand and yanked it off of mine. "Get in the car Kim." He said to me through his teeth, then turned to my dad. "You won't hurt her again! She's already hurt by you on an almost daily basis and she doesn't need to be hurt anymore!"

"Jared, come on. I want to go to grandma's!" I was close to crying. Jared turned away from my dad and I barely saw his face from the passenger seat, and from what I could see, he looked extremely pissed.

He got in and asked for directions for my grandma's house.

"Are you alright Jared?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since I can remember. My grandma took me from my parents when I was a few months old. Then the police came and took me back to my parents. Ever since then, my grandma's been trying to get my mom to get a divorce, but my mom ignores her. I can't wait til I'm 18 because then I'll move in with my grandma. We already have things set up for that."

"So you don't like your parents?"

"They're tolerable most of the time, but I don't want to turn my dad in to the police because then it'll be gossiped around all over LaPush. Please don't tell anybody though," I pleaded.

"I promise."

"Now, your turn. Are you alright?"

"I'm better."

"Tell me more about the wolf stuff."

"Like what? You've heard the stories."

"How long have you been a wolf?"

"About 3 and a half weeks. What else?"

"Who else is a wolf?"

"Sam Uley and Paul. Sam's been a wolf the longest. Paul became a wolf about a week after me. He came back about 2 days before me. "

"Why?"

"I don't know. Paul already missed a lot of school this year and I was working on staying calm."

"The blue house." I pointed. We were at my grandma's house. I saw the curtain in the kitchen move, then the door opened.

I opened my door and got out. "Hi grandma!"

"Hello Kimmy. Did your father do that to you?" He voice quickly turned angry.

"Ya. Can I stay here for a little while? Until things cool down at home? I kinda had a fight with them."

"Of course Kimmy."

Jared got out of the car.

"Who's this Kim?"

"Jared."

"Well come here Jared."

Jared walked over and grabbed my hand and shook my grandma's hand with his other hand.

When she shook his hand, a smile showed up on her face. "Nice to meet you…protector."

And that is where I must leave you. I know, I know, update soon. Just be happy, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for either of my stories. It's 1,791 words long, that's 6 pages, not counting my notes. Don't forget to vote on my poll because that way I can start writing it so I'll always have a story to work on. And don't forget to review!!

Sarah


	7. Explanations

Wow that took a while. I wanted to finish Claire's Story before I came back to this one. And since I finished that one, all of my time writing is now devoted to this one, which means updates should happen more often, with the exception of me going on vacation in 5 days. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short.

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 7 Explanations

_Review:_

"_Who's this Kim?"_

"_Jared."_

"_Well come here Jared."_

_Jared walked over and grabbed my hand and shook my grandma's hand with his other hand._

_When she shook his hand, a smile showed up on her face. "Nice to meet you…protector."_

Jared stared at her in shock "H-how d-do you k-know?" He was probably just as shocked as I was.

"Let's just say Joshua Uley's father was my imprinter."

"How come you didn't change your name?"

"Let's continue this inside. I have a pie in the oven and we don't want any neighbors to hear."

We followed her inside and I smelled the apple pie in the oven. Yum.

"I didn't change my name because my father had already picked out a husband for me. According to the time, I had to obey him or I would be shunned from the tribe. I had Kim's mother with him and after he died of a heart attack, I went to live with Levi. We never got married because it would be considered improper. About a month after he died, I found out I was pregnant. I had always loved Levi and I pretended I loved Kim's grandfather. I was 30 and no one thought that it was anyone else's child, since it had only been a month and I was still 'grieving.' Only Levi and I knew. Once Joshua was born, I took Joshua and we moved into Levi's house. He was one of the elders and from the outside, he was my closest friend. He had comforted me when my husband had died."

"Wow grandma, you were rebellious," I teased.

"But why did you give him the last name Uley if he wasn't 'Levi's' child?" Jared asked.

"Because he was living in the Uley house and he acted like a father to Joshua."

"So, you're Sam's grandmother?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I've been keeping and eye out for him and his mother after Joshua left. I haven't had contact with him in over 10 years."

The timer went off in the kitchen. "I'll get the pie. Kim, why don't you go get your things?"

She left the room and I headed out to my care with Jared behind me.

"I wonder how Sam's going to react to this."

"Why don't you let my grandma tell him. I'm sure she would have told him if she thought he should know."

"Ya, well, he might find out from me whether I want to tell him or not."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a wolf thing. I'll tell you inside."

"Ok." I grabbed my bag and turned toward the house. When we got back inside, my grandma called me into the kitchen.

"Kim, how often does your father beat you?"

"Pretty often. He got mad a few days ago and gave me the black eye. I think there's a bruise on my arm too. It hurts when I do certain things. But I'd say at least 3 times a week." Jared started to shake again. "Easy Jared, he's not going to be able to get me here."

"He could if he really wanted to. Kim take your bag up to your room and get your coat. I'm going to call Billy Black and see if I can get custody over you. You can come if you want Jared."

"I'm going."

I ran up the steps, threw my bag on the bed, grabbed my coat, and ran back downstairs.

"Are you sure you can do that grandma?"

"Do what? Get custody over you? Of course I can."

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Your parents can come and get you if they want to. I would not have the right to stop them."

"Okay. Let's go."

We walked out to my car. Jared in the driver's seat, my grandma in the passenger's seat, and me in the back.

~*~

15 minutes later, we pulled up in front of a small faded house with bright window boxes.

Jared opened the front door and held it open for us. When we walked in, Sam, Old Quil, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black we all sitting in the tiny living room.

"Mrs. Hitzel, why did you call for us all to be here?" Sam asked.

"I would like to get custody over my granddaughter."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Her father gave her the black eye and many other injuries as well."

"Kim, how often does this happen?" Billy asked me.

"At least 3 times a week, sometimes more. And they're not always this bad either. Sometimes it's just a little cut." Jared started shaking again, and Sam looked meaningfully at him. I grabbed Jared's hand and he started to calm down. "It's alright, that's why we're here," I whispered to him.

Sam smiled at me, he probably knew that I knew.

Next chapter is going to be when Kim's grandma gets custody over Kim! Please review cuz I like having emails in my inbox and reviews make me happy. Also, thank you to all that had voted on which story I'm going to write after this one!

**emmettsmyfave**


	8. Phone Call

**Ok so happy new year to everyone! This is my first update of the year! Yay! And I would like to let you all know that I am going to try really, really hard to keep you all update on how far I am with chapters on my profile. There is also sort of a sneak peek on my profile of my next story, **A Witch in the Making(title subject to change if I can think of something better, after reading the summery, feel free to give me ideas!)** as for this story, it won't be much longer :( So lets keep the reviews coming! I almost have more than Claire's Story and hers is longer! That means you guys are either better at reviewing or you like it better than Claire's. **

**I also got a request to do one for Paul and Rachel and I'll think about it depending on how many people want me to do it. And I'm going to post the results of the poll on my site.**

**As for why I haven't updated in a while, teachers were trying to get a lot of stuff done before the break, then I went on vacation, and since I don't have a laptop, I couldn't write, but I was working on A Witch in the Making. Then I got home to about 70 new chapters to all the stories I subscribe to, so I wanted to read those so I won't get behind, then I have a speech I have to give on Tuesday that I'm preparing for and I have an essay due the day I get back. So that's a lot of stuff to do and I finally found time to give you a SHORT update. I'm warning you now! This is more of a filler chapter, and I'm sorry. I lied, the next chapter is when her grandma gets custody over her. I cut it in half so I could update for you guys.**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 8 Phone Call

_(Since it's been a while) Review:_

"_At least 3 times a week, sometimes more. And they're not always this bad either. Sometimes it's just a little cut." Jared started shaking again, and Sam looked meaningfully at him. I grabbed Jared's hand and he started to calm down. "It's alright, that's why we're here," I whispered to him._

Sam smiled at me, he probably knew that I knew.

"Alright. Let's get this started. Emily? Can you call Kim's parents?" Sam called towards the kitchen.

"Don't stare at her," Jared whispered to me.

I was about to ask why, but Emily walked into the living room. She had 3 scars on the side of her face, but she wasn't nearly as bad as me, unless she was covering something up with her long sleeve shirt. I didn't stare at her, and I wouldn't have stared anyway. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me, Kim? We'll let them figure out some of the details without us."

"Sure." I followed her into the kitchen.

"What's your phone number?"

I told her as she dialed. "Hello?" she paused. "This is Emily Young. Sam Uley asked me to call you. Could you and your wife please come over, Mr. Connweller?" I heard some yelling and my name. "No, she didn't come here on her own, I think it's her grandmother that brought her." Emily was cut off by some more yelling. "If you and your wife would just please come over here, it would be a lot easier to explain." I couldn't make out what my dad was saying, but it was pretty loud. "Thank you Mr. Connweller. We'll see you in a few minutes." She hung up and turned to me. "Your parents will be here soon. Don't worry, you're safe here with Sam and Jared watching over you."

"I know. I just don't want to be here with my dad so close to anyone. He's really mad right now and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. And I'm sorry for all the yelling, I think I might have caused it."

"We'll all be fine here. Sam and Jared will make sure of it. And Paul could be here in a matter of minutes if things get out of hand. C'mon, let's get back in there and see what's happening."

They were all sitting quietly in the living room. Everyone was in chairs except for Jared. He was on the floor leaning against the wall. Emily sat on Sam's lap and I sat by Jared. He put his arm around me.

"Sam, I need to tell you something, and I would like to tell you, instead of you finding out through Jared. It doesn't have anything to do with why we're here, I just think it's time for you to find out."

"Go ahead, Mrs. Hitzel."

"I know about the wolves. I'm actually surprised that Quil and Billy didn't remember, though we did try to keep it real quiet."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sam, I know you're a wolf. Stop trying to hide it. You're my grandson."

Everybody in the room except for me and Jared stared at her. Jared had a smirk on his face.

"H-how?" he stammered.

"Joshua's my son. Levi Uley imprinted on me and I was already supposed to marry Kim's grandfather. When he died of a heart attack, I went to live with Levi and about a month later, I found out I was pregnant with Joshua. I never really loved Kim's grandfather, and he didn't love me, but we put on a show and made everyone believe we were in love. I would have married Levi after my husband died, but I would have been disowned. Joshua tool the last name Uley because he lived in the Uley house, and Kim's mother kept the name Hitzel, because that was her name. This is the first time I've told anyone. Kim's mother doesn't even know. She thought that Joshua and her were blood siblings, not half-siblings."

"But didn't people think it was weird that you were living in his house?" Emily asked.

"It was a different time. And at that time, it was customary for elders to take widows into their houses."

"You're my grandmother?" Sam asked, still in shock.

"Ya Sam, is it really that hard for you to believe?" Jared teased with a big smile on his face.

"Stop it, Jared. It was a little hard for me to believe, too," I said and smacked his arm.

"When did you find out, Kim?"

"This afternoon. I'm still getting used to it too." I answered him.

"Why didn't Kim's mom tell you that you had a cousin? I think that's the word," Emily asked.

"My mom turned her back on all of her family, including Joshua, when she turned 18. She's still mad at my grandma for loving Levi more than her dad."

"Oh."

"Don't tell Kim's parents or anyone else. I want to keep this a secret."

Just as she was saying that, a car pulled up outside, and I immediately recognized it as my dad's car. I shuttered and Jared pulled me closer. "Here we go," I muttered as Jared kissed me on the head. Everyone turned their heads to look at me, except for Emily, who was getting the door.

**Well, I guess it wasn't that short. And I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, lots of yelling! Please review, it make me feel like I'm not wasting my time writing this when I get a lot of reviews! Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!!!**

**emmettsmyfave**


	9. Yelling

Wow. Two chapters in one day! I guess this means that I won't have to post a new chapter next week, jk!! I posted the last chapter and like within 10 minutes I already had 5 reviews. You guys really inspire me and when the reviews came in really fast, I just had to start typing!

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 9 Yelling

Review

"_Don't tell Kim's parents or anyone else. I want to keep this a secret."_

_Just as she was saying that, a car pulled up outside, and I immediately recognized it as my dad's car. I shuttered and Jared pulled me closer. "Here we go," I muttered as Jared kissed me on the head. Everyone turned their heads to look at me, except for Emily, who was getting the door._

Before Emily could get to the door, there was some really loud knocking. My mom must have driven if he was already out of the car. That couldn't be good. "Hello Mr. Connweller, please come in and have a seat." How Emily could remain calm and collected I had no idea.

"Where is she?" my dad's gruff voice demanded.

"If you would please follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Connweller."

When I saw my dad's face, I immediately cringed into Jared. His arm tightened around me protectively.

"Why would you do this Kimberly?!" my dad roared.

"It wasn't my idea!" I yelled back. My teenage instincts kicking in. I stood up, despite Jared's warning arm.

"Than who exactly had this idea and why am I here?!" my dad pointed his finger at me.

"Don't point your finger at me! Look at grandma—and don't you dare hurt her! I love her more than I've ever loved YOU! And she wants to get custody over me so you can't hurt me anymore!"

While I was yelling at my dad, Emily went into the kitchen; my grandma was patiently waiting her turn to speak as long as I wasn't getting hurt; Jared stood up, ready to protect me from harm; my mom was sitting on the couch looking at her nails; and Sam, Billy, Quil, and Harry were watching in shock.

"And what is _he_ doing here with you, young lady!?" my dad roared again.

"He's my boyfriend! Of course, he's going to be here!"

"For what!?"

"TO PROTECT ME FROM YOU!" I screamed back. All the things he did to me over the years were finally finding a way out.

My dad didn't seam to like that answer and lunged for my hair, luckily, Jared was faster.

"Mark Connweller!" My grandmother yelled standing up. "You have just shown me more than one reason for me to want to get custody over Kim, and Anne," she turned to my mom, "how could you let this happen to your own daughter?!"

My mom spoke for the first time, "Easy, I never wanted to be a mom," she said in a tone that didn't sit to well with my grandma, going back to examining her nails.

"If you never wanted to be a mom, than why did you have her?" my grandma demanded, getting more and more angry.

She looked up again from her nails, "Why did you turn your back on my dad and go love that other man?" she countered. My mom was 9 when my grandfather died, it took a toll on her.

"I never stopped loving your father, I just needed someone else to fill the hole."

"That's a lie, mom. I know that other man was Josh's father. How you kept it from everyone else is beyond me!"

Everyone in the room stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about? Levi wanted Joshua to use the last name Uley because he acted like a father to him, and he knew you wouldn't have wanted to change your last name."

"I saw that mom! The flash of pain that went across your face when you said _his _name. I can't believe you actually tried to keep it from me. I figured it out when I was 15; I saw the resemblance between them and the way _he_ looked at him. The way dad used to look at me!" she was screaming at my grandma and I think that my grandma now realized that she hadn't fooled her at all.

"I'm sorry Anne, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that Joshua was your half-brother instead of your blood brother. I thought you would have liked him better then," she reached to give my mom a hug, but my mom brushed her off.

"I don't want your apologies now, mom. I don't understand how you can even live with yourself knowing what you did to your family," my mom seethed.

"I did nothing to my family! You did it! When you turned your back on us and went running off with Mark, is when it fell apart! Levi felt horrible because he knew you leaving caused me pain, then Joshua left, and had Sam and realized he wasn't ready to be a dad and ran off with Embry's mom tore him apart and then he had to have a heart attack too and break my heart! I didn't even want to live until I found out how you and Mark treated Kim! You gave me my reason to live back! I wanted them to have a better life than I did and I watched over Sam too! I now realize that my children must hate me for what I did to try to give them a better life!"

"Better life! Ya right! You just made my life more miserable trying to take Kim away from me!"

"I thought you didn't want her?!"

"I didn't! But I thought that I could prove to you that I could be fine without you! But you had to keep butting into my life when I was trying to shut you out! Then you realized that I wasn't going to give her up and you tried to convince me to divorce the man I love!"

"Only because he was killing my reason to live from the inside out! And why are you even bringing this up?"

"To prove what a horrible mother you are, so that you won't be able to get custody over her!" **(is it just me, or is Kim's mom acting like a bratty teenager?)**

It was my turn to cut in, "Well I've got news for you, _mom_, you aren't doing a good job at all!"

"Don't you talk to your mother that way Kim!" my dad yelled and smacked me across the mouth.

That set Jared off and he started shaking really badly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. My mom and dad were looking at him like he was crazy. I really didn't care what they thought about him, they caused it. When I got him to kitchen, Emily was holding the door open for me. I could tell he was letting me pull him, because he wasn't giving any resistance. Once I got him outside, he turned to me and said through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry." And he ran into the woods.

"Come here, Kim." I walked back through the door and Emily pulled me into a hug. She might be my age, but she had a very motherly feeling. "He'll come back, he just needs to calm down first."

"Thanks Emily," I whispered.

"No problem, if you ever want to just talk, come on over. I'll be here."

"How did you cope with the whole protective wolf thing?"

"I think that's a story for another time. I think they're about to make the decision, let's go."

The yelling had stopped when I had pulled Jared out."

"I think that's enough drama for one day. There is no question in my mind that Mrs. Hitzel shouldn't get custody over Kim," Billy said, authority ringing in his voice.

"No definitely not," Harry said.

"Me neither," Quil said quietly.

"Even without finding out just now that Kim's my cousin, there is no question in my mind that my grandma should get custody over her," Sam's voice had a tone that implied that the conversation was over.

"How could you take my own daughter away from me like that?" my dad said, really unhappy with the outcome and that he wouldn't have anyone to take his anger out on anymore, I knew he wouldn't hurt my mom, he loved her.

"It's really not that hard for me to take her away from you. You beat her on a daily basis and I really shouldn't have waited so long to do this."

Jared came back in, he appeared to have calmed down. "I'll be staying at my grandma's house from now on Jared."

"Do you want to get your things now?"

"Sure. I'll see you later grandma."

"Ok honey."

"You're just going to let her go _alone _with a boy?" my dad questioned.

"You're not in authority over her anymore and I trust Jared. I keep an eye on all the kids here in La Push to see who's doing something they're not supposed to be doing and who's behaving."

So there you go. I hope it was good. *crosses fingers* and I think I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter so I can get to know you better. Most of them will probably be about the New Moon movie cuz I want to do it Twilight related. I'll give you my answer at the beginning of the next chapter! Just letting you know, it's 4 pages long on Word!!

Who do you want to play Jacob and why?


	10. Another Phone Call

So this chapter wasn't in the original story plan and I am going to warn you that since I have 2 finals in 3 weeks that I might only get in 1 new chapter in the next 3 weeks due to studying. This is my bonus chapter I thought I would give you something extra since you are all such great reviewers!! And I kind of just realized that this story has less than half the chapters than Claire's and it has just as many reviews!! You guys don't know how happy that makes me! Now on with the story!

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 10 Phone Call

Jared was driving me back to my house so I could get my things while my parents weren't there. Sam said that he would drive my, I mean, our grandmother home. It was weird to me to find out that I had a cousin after all these years.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asked quietly.

"Just how weird it is that Sam's my cousin. I knew who he was, and was kind of mad at him for what he did to Leah, but I guess I understand now."

"He feels really bad about it, and so does Emily. He really beats himself up over it that he can't tell her what's going on."

"How did Emily deal with the imprinting thing? She said she'd tell me another time, but I was just wondering how she coped with it."

"She was really mad at him at first, especially after she saw Leah. Her and Leah had looked for him for about 3 weeks and couldn't find him, then he just appears and can't tell her anything and tells her everything. They got in a fight and he was trying to make her understand, he got mad, phased, and scratched her face, that's where the scars came from. He freaked out and phased back, Emily comforted him and that's when she realized how much he loved her. When she graduated last year, she came down here and moved in with him. He's only been a wolf for about a year," Jared explained.

"Oh," I said, amazed. I'd heard that a bear had attacked her.

"Course, the story here because no body knows about the wolves is that a bear attacked her."

Jared pulled up in front of my house. "Are we going to need to take a second trip?"

"I don't have that much stuff, you've seen my room. I have a tiny dresser and a small closet, and a bed and nightstand in my room. That's it….well, I did hide a few books and magazines in one of the loose floorboards."

"Ok, let's go."

I unlocked the door with the key hidden in the flowerpot next to the door. Jared and I were headed for the stairs when the phone rang. "I'll get it." I ran into the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Kim! You're ok!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're dad didn't hurt you yet did he? I'm really sorry! I felt really bad telling your mom that you weren't with me when she called! And when she mentioned Jared, I didn't know what to say! Please tell me he didn't beat you yet?! You can stay at my house, just run away."

"Heather, I can't talk right now. I have to go. Never call me here again, ok? I call you later, but I really have to go before they get home. I'll explain everything later promise. Now's not the best time though. Please don't get mad at me for this?"

"They aren't home? And what do you mean never call you there again? What's going on?!" she demanded.

"No they aren't, and I said I'd explain later, right? I will. If not, you can drag me out of school tomorrow to get your answers, ok?"

"Ya, just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"Don't get killed ok?"

"Why would I get killed?"

"Just promise, please?"

"Fine Heather, I won't get killed. Now I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Jared was carrying stuff out to my car for me. "You okay, Kimmy?"

"Ya, I just have to think of a way to explain everything before I tell her anything."

"I got everything, I just don't know what floorboard it is."

"I'll show you." We ran up to my bedroom, and I pushed my bed a little bit. "It's the board under the leg of my bed. I didn't think anyone would notice it was loose this way." I pulled up the board and I grabbed the few books and magazines I had. Just as I was about to put the board back, Jared stopped me, "What's this?" he pulled out a book I immediately recognized as my diary. I thought I had left it out and my dad took it. "My diary! I thought I lost it!" I decided I could hide a few things from him. "Kim + Jared?"

"I told you I had a crush on you for the longest time. Heather was the only one who knew."

"I see." Now what was he planning?

~*~

Jared helped me bring my things in and up to my room. I had decided what I was going to tell Heather. My grandma was home and Jared had to go on patrol, but he said if I needed him, just call Emily and she'd get Sam to find him. It was so sweet of him to volunteer others to find him for me.

I took a deep breath. I had a feeling that Heather was sitting by the phone waiting for me to call.

The phone only rang once. "Kim?!"

"Yes?"

"So you said you'd tell me, so spill."

"I'm at my grandma's house. She has custody over me—"

"Since when!" she interrupted. She was always more outgoing than me.

"Since about 2 hours ago. When you called, I was picking up my stuff."

"So your dad can't hurt you anymore?"

"Not without getting arrested."

"So you live with your grandma now?"

"Yup."

"Wait. You can go out with Jared now and not get hurt for it?"

Leave it to her to come up with a way to make it all go back to Jared. "As long as my grandma approves." I decided to tease her a little. She's my best friend, I'm allowed to.

"She hasn't met him yet?!"

"Of course she has, she couldn't be more excited about him. My dad was pissed when he found out that he was coming with me to get my stuff." A door closed softly. "I got to go, talk to you tomorrow, Heather."

"Is it Jared?" I could almost see her face, excited.

"No, it's my grandma."

"Oh. 'Night Kim."

"Bye."

So there's your update for the next 2 weeks, like I said, finals. Ugg. Anyway I had off and I didn't have my stuff to study so I thought I'd update early!! Please review! (maybe I'll sneak down at like 2 to write more! Hint hint!)

**Sarah!!**


	11. Back to Reality

I'm really disappointed in you guys, I give you an extra chapter and only 4 people review! My head is about to explode from studying so much, so I thought I'd take a break and write more. Guys I'm begging you, please review for me, I don't care if you just say 'hi'. And I just kind of realized that I didn't answer my question that I asked 2 chapters ago, and I didn't ask one in the last chapter, so I'm gonna ask 2 at the bottom, so look out for them. And as for my answer, I am SO glad that Taylor is playing Jake again. Oh and just letting you know, because I posted the last chapter, I kind of had to modify this chapter a little, it didn't originally go like this.

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 11 Back to Reality

I woke up feeling relieved and smelling pancakes. It had been a while since I slept without being scared. I got dressed for school, white long sleeve shirt; I still have bruises on my arms, and a pair of jeans and sneakers.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, "What's all this for?" she never made me pancakes when I slept over, well, only sometimes.

"I thought it would be a good way for you to start off your day. And I'm going to let you know now; I'm taking you to a bookstore in Port Angeles after school. You need some new books. So don't make any plans with Jared."

"Can't he come with us?"

"I think he might have to run patrol after school, he can come over later if he wants to."

"Thanks Grandma! You're the best!"

I finished eating my breakfast and headed back upstairs to brush my teeth. I grabbed my coat and my backpack, then realizing that I hadn't done any of my homework. Crap.

"Hey Grandma? Could you write me a note explaining why I don't have my homework done?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure sweetie." Thank you!!

I skipped back down the steps, and pulled my car keys out of my purse that I had left in the living room. I didn't even look at the note that she gave me as I ran out the door. It was cold outside, and raining. I ran to my car and turned the heater on high. What I wouldn't give to have Jared's arm around me.

When I got to school, Jared opened my door and Heather was bouncing in place. I forgot that I hung up on her last night before all her questions could be answered.

"Thanks Jared, hi Heather."

"Well aren't you enthusiastic today. I thought you'd be happier and not as grumpy now that you're not living with your dad," Heather greeted sarcastically.

"Shhh… I don't want anyone to know!" I whispered.

"So why are you so grumpy?" Jared took my backpack and held my hand as we walked to my locker.

So much had happened since yesterday after school, I had to be careful not to mention anything she wouldn't understand. "One, I didn't want to get up this morning. Two, I'm really tired. Three, I get to spend 3 hours away from Jared this afternoon—"

"What?" Oh yeah, I didn't tell him that yet.

"My grandma's taking me to Port Angeles after school and she said you couldn't come."

"Oh."

"Geez, Kim. Your whole life doesn't revolve around Jared. Other people want to spend time with you too. Speaking of which, do you want to sleep over Saturday?"

"Umm…I'll check with my grandma first."

"Yay! This time we'll definitely have a good time!"

The warning bell rang. "Let's get to class."

Chemistry was a drag. I handed the teacher my note, I finally read it, wow, my grandma lied.

_Please excuse Kim from not having her homework today. Last night she had to attend a meeting after school and it didn't get done until very late. It was for me to get custody over her and she still had to get her things afterwards. Please don't mention this to anyone; I want to keep it quiet_

_Mrs. Hitzel_

Even though she lied, I was very convincing. Mr. Koch just nodded and checked everyone else's.

Finally it was time for Geometry. Jared was in this class! Class started and Jared asked me for a sharpie. I pulled one out of my purse and he wrote Jared + Kim 4ever on his binder. So that's what he was up to last night. I smiled and he gave me my sharpie back. He really knew how to make my day. Geometry went by really fast and English couldn't move fast enough. History went really fast, we were doing a unique lesson right now, Quileute history. It was neat to learn about our history in school and know that it was all true. Jared passed me a note. _Do you want to go to a bonfire with me on Saturday? Sam, Emily, Paul, Old Quil, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater are going to be there, you don't have to come if you don't want to._

I whispered, "Of course I want to come, silly."

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Heather was going to bombard me with questions and I had to remember not to say anything supernatural.

So what do you think? I'm sorry I kind of rushed through her morning classes, but I really wanted to get to lunch. Heather is going to bombard Kim with questions in the next chapter, and I need help! If you give me a question, I'll mention you in the next chapter! Also, should Kim's dad come back into the story? I want to bring him back, but I'm not sure. And there will be more Kim/Jared romance to come!! Please help me out here!!!

**The 2 questions:**

**1: Do you think that the New Moon movie will be bad?**

**2: Who do you want to play Jane?**

**My answers in the next chapter!**

**Push this button!!!!**


	12. Bombarded

Wow you guys are awesome! I got more reviews!!! I'm still a little disappointed though; I get over 80 hits, and only 8 reviews. Yeah I know it takes time, but only about a minute! I review for all the chapters I get in a week (about 25 chapters a week) and still manage to update pretty often. And I thought I should mention this since I've been meaning to for like the last 5 chapters, thank you to everyone who put this story on story alert or favorite story, and me on favorite author or author alert! And I really should be studying for Spanish, but that final is on Thursday and I'm procrastinating, so that's why you're getting another chapter. So if I fail my Spanish final it's all your fault! Jk. I also decided that I'll probably be only updating on weekends since I tend to get more reviews then.

And I'm sorry to the one person that I told that the sleepover and the bonfire weren't on the same day, they are. But, I'll make it like she's sleeping over on Friday and staying til Saturday so she can go to both!

So I don't forget (again)

I think that the new moon movie will be better (hopefully) than Twilight since there is a new director and I'm going to have to agree with all of you on that I don't know who should play Jane, I found one person, but I don't think she's the best, she looks too young. But if you want her name, it's on my profile.

And since so many people asked for Kim's dad to come back, he is! Just not in this chapter. And you guys aren't too good at helping me with questions. I made them all myself so if they stink, it's your fault! But thanks to the ONE person, BSF16, who gave me an idea; it sparked some of the other questions but I'll probably use that idea later.

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 12 Bombarded

I walked into the cafeteria with Jared. Heather was already at our table with Paul sitting next to her. I guess it was because they're both wolves and in the same pack so they wanted to stay together. Jared bought me lunch even though I told him not to, but it was very sweet of him. As I walked to the table with him, Heather started bouncing in her seat.

I she was going to ask me a lot of questions today, especially since I cut her off last night.

"Kim! Are you feeling better today? You look like you got more sleep; please tell me that you can sleep over?"

"I didn't even ask my grandma yet. And you asked me this morning, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She paused for a moment. "But I really want you to sleep over. You haven't been over to my house in forever," she exaggerated.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a good idea before. But I promise I'll ask my grandma, and I'll ask her if I can go to the bonfire Jared. You know what, Heather, just ask me any question that comes to your mind that you wanted to ask me last night." I sighed, waiting for a million questions to flow out of her mouth, I would just have to be careful of what I say.

"So, how mad was your dad when he found out that your grandma was going to get custody over you?"

"Let's leave it at his face got bright red and he yelled a lot. I'm actually surprised none of the neighbors called because he was so loud."

"Was your mom there?"

"Ya, she started yelling at my grandma too, my dad looked like he was in shock because it seemed like she cared about me."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Wow."

"Any more questions?"  
"Duh. Umm…is your grandma cool with Jared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she okay with Jared being your boyfriend?"

"Yup. My dad wasn't to thrilled though."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Jared was there when he came home."

"Jared protected you?"

"Yup."

"I have more questions about that for Spanish class. Be prepared."

"Yikes." When she says something like that, she's going to bomb me with questions. **(hint, hint: I'm going to need questions from Heather about Jared and Kim's relationship!!)**

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jared took my tray and dumped it for me and Heather looked thoughtful, uh-oh.

"Come on Kim, let's go to Spanish, Jared's class is on the other side of school, you're a big girl now, if not, I can walk you to class," she said sarcastically.

So now please hit the review button and please answer my question and tell me what you think about the chapter!! And, yeah, it's short; THANKS TO THE LACK OF QUESTIONS YOU GUYS GAVE ME!!! I'm still kind of mad about that.

**Yeah, sorry they're all about who should play who, but who do you think should play Leah? (the person that I want to play her is on my profile)**

**Emmettsmyfave**


	13. Ambushed in Spanish

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks to the people that gave me questions! (as I use them, I'll mention you!) so my finals are finally over and I'm hoping I passed all of them, because if I don't, I'm banned from fanfiction for a month, so cross your fingers!! So now I don't have the studying excuse, but I'm starting 2 new honors classes on Tuesday and I'm going to have to study for those a lot more…sorry! And if you want to know who I picked to play Leah, her name's on my profile and she played Pocahontas, so she fits the Indian part. On with the story!!!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 13 Ambushed in Spanish

Heather walked me to Spanish class. Actually, _dragged_ is a better word.

"Well, since Jared isn't here anymore, feel free to ask anything you want about my relationship with Jared, BUT I don't have to answer it if I don't want to, got it?"

"Yup. Okay, first question. How much do you like Jared?" **(****bookworm-moviewatcher)**

"A lot."

"No kidding. Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know, how about this, when he's not with me, it's like he's taken a piece of my heart with him, and I only live while he's not there because I know if I were to die, it would break his heart." **(Ya, I'm kind of a romantic)**

"Whoa. Question number 2, what's it like to kiss him (**bookworm-moviewatcher) **and where and when was your first kiss?" **(Kelly)**

"He hasn't kissed me yet."

"What?! You guys are like the biggest thing here in La Push since Sam broke up with Leah and started dating her cousin!" I forgot about that. And Sam can't even tell Leah why… "I find that hard to believe, but fine then, when do you think your first kiss will be?" **(my question!)**

"I'm hoping on Saturday before he takes me to the bonfire and after your sleepover. Yes, I'm almost positive that I'll be allowed to go."

"Buenas tardes de clase!" Sra. Haney greeted. "We're going to be taking some more notes today, so get out a piece of paper!" Heather grabbed 2. I guess we were going to be passing notes again.

(_Heather _Kim)

_What's it like having everyone stare at you like they did Leah and Sam?_**(****.x)**

Kind of weird, you know how shy I am and I don't like being the center of attention. I don't really like it, but I don't really notice it when I'm with him either.

_You sound like a love struck teenager from the 1500's._

Thanks for making me feel better.

_So, are other girls jealous of you? Or don't you notice that either?_ **(****.x)**

Ya, I notice it sometimes. Most of them try to hide it, but not Rebekah or her posse. They do anything they can to make it hard.

_Has Jared had to protect you from anyone that's tried to hurt you? _**(.x)**

No, but Paul has. You remember the day after day Jared came back?

_Ya, it was only, like, 2 days ago. _**(can you believe that Jared only came back 3 days ago? I even went back and counted!)**

It was hard to believe that _3_ days ago my whole life changed. The day that I came with the black eye? Well, I was going to study hall and Rebekah and her posse cornered me, and _Paul_ scared her off.

_That's not hard to believe, he can be scary if he wants to. But PAUL? Since when did he care about you?_

I asked him about it later and all he said was that since Jared liked me, he would watch out for me too.

_Whoa._

_"_Chicas, ¿Puedo ver sus notas?" Sra. Haney asked.

"Sí Sra." I think she was catching on that we weren't really paying attention and just passing notes. She handed them back and walked back to the front of the classroom and continued to teach.

We should probably start paying attention. I think she's catching on.

_Ya, and my Spanish grade isn't so great either._

The rest of the class passed by with us actually paying attention and Gym was boring since I had to sit out and watch everybody in gym, and nothing interesting ever happens in Study hall. But when the final bell rang, I got really excited until I remembered that I was going book shopping with my grandma and couldn't hang out with Jared.

And as of the moment I'm typing this, I have 105 reviews!! That makes me so happy since I never thought that I'd make it over a hundred reviews on any story I wrote so you guys are making me very happy. And I noticed that about 40 of you put me on story alert so I'm expecting 40 reviews for this chapter and I really, really want to make it! Because if I do, I'll try to have the next chapter up on Monday since I don't have any school!

I have a new poll up and my next question is, do you think that Dakota will be a good Jane?

PLEASE REVIEW! THIS BUTTON IS GETTING LONELY!!!


	14. Questions

**So personally, I think that Dakota will be a good Jane. And let's see if we can get 150 reviews! I'm going to keep raising the bar!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I think almost everyone liked Heather's questions, but sadly I didn't get 40 reviews, only 12. :( And I have a new poll up on what you think the New Moon movie will be like! And I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, and still am, and I've had a lot of homework, so yeah. And I also had/have writer's block and trying to read all the story updates I get…So enough of my excuses, let's get on with the chapter! And I'm sorry it's short for how long you waited.**

**Since I haven't done this in a while, DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, it's all Stephenie's!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 14

Shopping for books with my grandma was a drag, what I really wanted to do was hang out with Jared since I really haven't had much time alone with him. And Heather had me thinking, when _would_ our first kiss be? I hope it's soon, cuz I know that Heather is going to want details as soon as it happens!

"You OK Kimmy?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Jared."

"I know, Levi was in my every thought too. You just have to learn how to keep him _in_ your thoughts, just not _everything_ you think about."

"How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"A while, and I still think about him."

"Really? What about my grandpa?  
"Yes, and I think about him every time I look at your face. Your eyes are the exact same color as his."

"I never knew that."

"Your mom doesn't even remember. And if she does, she doesn't want to remember her past."

Surprising, as it may seem, I missed my mom. I miss just seeing her face. She never cared about me, or at least that's what I thought.

"Come on Kimmy, you can pick out 5 books and I'll be back in an hour to pay for them. I'm going to go to the gardening store to get some flowers for my flower bed, Kay?"

"Sure Grandma." I got out of her car and went into Barnes & Noble. **(Yeah, there's another bookstore in Port Angles)** I had a little bit of money with me so I decided to get a coffee from the mini Starbucks in the store. After I got my coffee, I headed straight for the classical section. I found a collection of William Shakespeare's plays. I picked them up and headed over to the reading section to start my homework while I waited for my grandma to come back; it had only been 20 minutes.

I pulled out my history homework and started that first, since I hated history, but the "unique lesson" was pretty boring. It was about the spirit warriors. Why couldn't we just skip to the part about the wolves? I mean, they were so much more interesting than people who could leave their bodies and float around in the "spirit world." I wanted to learn more about Jared's history.

I looked down at the worksheet I was supposed to be working on. I had doodled a wolf face on my paper that looked like Jared's face. Oops! I didn't want to erase it because it was so good, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to hand the paper in like this…maybe I could just show Jared first, then erase it…I guess I should get back to work first.

_Question 1: What were the Quileutes when they first arrived in La Push?_

_Question 2: Who was the first spirit warrior?_

_Question 3: How would the spirit warriors defend their tribe during an attack?_

_Question 4: Which tribes made treaties with the Quileutes?_

_Question 5: Who was the last spirit warrior?_** (next chapter is dedicated to whoever can answer those questions!)**

How was I supposed to know this? Oh yeah, maybe I would be able to answer them if I paid attention during class…I think I'll just ask Jared.

"There you are Kim! Did you find the books you wanted?"

"Yeah, I found a collection of Shakespeare's plays."

"I'm glad you found something new to read. Now let's go pay for it."

My grandma paid for it and we headed out to her car.

"Did you find the flowers you wanted?"

"Yes I did. They're in the trunk."

"Cool. Oh, Heather asked if I could sleep over tomorrow and Jared wants to know if I can go to a bonfire with him Saturday night. Can I go?"  
"Of course you can go. I want you to get out with your friends now that you can."

"Oh thank you Grandma! You're the best person ever!"

"Except for Jared."

"Ya, except for Jared, but you're still the best _grandma_ ever," I reasoned.

"Well, I'm glad I'm good at something," she smiled.

**Guys, I'm in some serious need of help! I'm going to try to write out the rest of this story this week, but update every week so I can give my reviewers a preview of the next chapter, but I'm going to be writing the scene where they kiss, and I don't know how to write it, and I'm embarrassed to admit, I've never kissed anyone! Please help me write their first kiss guys! Or else I won't update for like, 3 months trying to get the first kiss thing right!!! I'll be asking for help up until that chapter so you have about 2 more chapters to think about it!**

**Now as for my question, Who would your perfect valentine be? (I wanted to have this chapter up by Valentine's Day, but I kind of missed it! Oops!)**


	15. Notes

**Alright guys, my perfect valentine would be Emmett Cullen, but if you want to take a trip to the "real" world, I would pick Taylor Lautner. And speaking of Taylor, my friend, who I'm not going to mention *cough*Katie*cough*, and I have been trying to decide since she started reading Twilight and who still hasn't finished Breaking Dawn yet, partially my fault since I was currently lending my copy to another friend, and she only got it on Thursday, but anyway, I am totally 100% on Team Edward, but we have been trying to decide who is hotter, Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner. Not my reasoning for why I think Taylor is that have you **_**seen **_**him lately without his shirt? And also I hate Robert's beard! Imagine kissing **_**that!**_** So, now my lovely readers, please help me and my friend solve this problem of ours. **

**And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed! Also this chapter is dedicated to ****ChocolateGal16 and SimoneCullen-x who answered Kim's homework! And I really want to thank #1 in Jasper's Army, Seoul-Lights, KateXCullen, Lovelyshakirababe, and Emmaaaaa for helping me with the kiss scene.**

**REMEMBER you can still help me with the kiss scene! I haven't written it yet so there's still time, and the more help I get, the better it will be, and the kiss will take place in CHAPTER 17!!!!! That leaves you only this chapter and the next chapter to help me out!!!!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 15

Heather honked the horn outside. She had called last night and asked if I wanted a ride to school so we could go straight to her house after school. I grabbed my duffle bag and my coat, not that I was going to wear it. I ran out the door and Heather got out.

"Sheesh. I told you I would be here at 7, and what time is it? 7:02. Do you think maybe that you could be _on time_ next time?" she said with sarcasm in every word and a smile on her face.

"Well look, you know, I have a lot of things to do in the morning, and you could at least be a _bit_ thankful I got out here only 2 minutes late, Okay?" I teased, shutting the trunk.

"Fine!"

"Fine! Be that way Heather!" I giggled.

We were both laughing the whole way to school. It felt so good to have things back to normal, well as normal as things were going to get with a best friend that asked _way_ to many questions. But I loved her anyway.

When she pulled in to the parking lot, Jared was there waiting for us. He opened my door and helped me out. He could be so sweet sometimes! He smiled at me and whispered, "Good morning, Kim. You don't know how much it hurts to be away from you," in my ear. I giggled and the morning passed in a daze up until Geometry. I couldn't tell you one thing that happened.

I walked into the classroom holding Jared's hand, hardly aware of all the girls were staring/glaring at me. I was in my own little world, the one that I would live happily ever after in. Jared pulled my chair out for me and we started doing a worksheet. Even though I hated geometry with a passion, we were doing easy stuff so I blew right through it. Jared was still working on his, or at least that's what I thought he was doing until he reached across the isle and put a folded piece of paper on my desk that on the front said Kim with a little heart. I was about to pick it up to read it when the teacher picked it up, saying, "I'll take that, and Jared, get that worksheet done and leave Kimberly alone." With that he walked up to the garbage can and ripped it up, dropping the little pieces in the garbage can.

I glared at him while he ripped it up. At least he didn't read it. That note was for me and me only. I still wanted to know what it said, and with the teacher watching us, I didn't think it would be a good idea to pass him a note. That made me really anxious for class to end. I drummed my fingers, tapped my foot, doodled on my binder, bounced my leg, anything to try to make class go faster. Jared kept looking at me too. He looked like he might have been laughing inside, but couldn't show it because he would get in trouble.

_Beeeep! _"_Finally!_"

"A little impatient, are we?" Jared teased.

"Yes," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I hate him!" I said after we were out of the room.

"Yeah, me too. At least he didn't read it."

"Yeah, hey, what did it say?"

He smiled. "I'll tell you at lunch. My class is this way. Love ya, Kimmy." Then he turned and walked down the hall.

I growled in frustration, and turned towards my English class.

"Good morning Kim," Mr. Lloyd greeted.

I nodded. Oh well, I could put off my frustration for now, by reading Romeo & Juliet.

Class flew by fast, despite my growing frustration. And when the bell rang, I was the first one out of the classroom so I could find out what the note said.

I intercepted Jared at his locker. "Jared, tell me what that note said unless you want me to go crazy."

He showed me a note. "I rewrote it. And you can have it when we get to history. Speaking of which, did you do the homework?"

"Yes, not that you helped much. You didn't come over last night, so I had to ask my grandma."

He closed his locker. "You mean you didn't know the answers?"

"No, I wasn't paying much attention yesterday."

"Well, you might want to pay more attention today. You'll hear the same stories tomorrow when Billy and Old Quil tell them. Plus I heard the test is really hard."

"Lovely. Now stop trying to distract me and give me the note!"

"Sit down first."

I sat down.

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

"Hold out your hands."

I held out my hands and waited.

Nothing happened. "Stop teasing me Jared."

He laughed. "Fine, here."

I opened my eyes and looked at the front. It was the same as the other one, written in his messy handwriting. I opened it and read it carefully.

_Kim, You're my life now. You're the center of my universe and the gravity that holds me here. –Jared_

I gasped. It was short and sweet, but it showed his true feelings.

"Sorry if it sounds cheesy. It's all I could think of to display my feelings for you."

"I love you too. And no, it doesn't sound cheesy. It's going in my diary when I get home."

"You're welcome. And—"

"Alright class, take out your homework."

You _had_ to be kidding me. Oh well, I went back into my daze for the rest of class and didn't remember what we learned about, well, at least I'll hear them again tomorrow night…

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime and Heather caught up with me and started asking me what movies I wanted to watch tonight.

"What about Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

"I don't know. I kind of want to see Romeo and Juliet."

"No. You've seen that movie too much and I don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Cuz we have to watch it in English. That's why."

"Come _on_. You'll get a better grade in English."

"But we watched it last time. It's my turn to pick a movie."

We were still arguing when Jared sat down beside me, and Paul next to Heather. I heard him say something about how girls can never make up their minds and how we argue about the stupidest stuff.

"We do not."

"Yeah," Heather chimed in, "We argue about important stuff. But I guess you wouldn't understand, seeing as you're a guy. So, anyway Kim, what movie are we going to watch?"

The bell was about to ring, signaling the end of lunch. "You know what, surprise me. I don't really care, as long as it's not some little kid movie like you made me watch last time."

"But I _liked_ Snow White," she whined. Jared just looked at her like she was not all there.

"I liked Snow White too, but can you pick something, oh, I don't know, more age appropriate?

"Fine."

Ok guys, now remember to review! And I promised more Jared and Kim moments didn't I? Anyways, there will be 7 more chapters, plus an epilogue. That's about 2 more months of updating! So you get to stick with Kim and Jared a little longer! And yes, Kim's dad IS coming back into the story, it's all in the plans.

Now I have 2 questions, I know I said only 1 per chapter but I couldn't decide on which one, so….

Who do you think is hotter, Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson?

AND

Do you guys think that I need a beta reader? Cuz I don't have one and if you think that I need one, please tell me why.


	16. Sleep Over

**Wow. Thank you guys! And as for my argument with my friend, I would like to say that all you Taylor fans are amazing!!! And sorry Robert fans, you were OUTVOTED!! HAHAHAHA, sorry, I got really excited there! And let's see what else can I put in this author's note to make it long…oh yeah, the other question, I have decided that I'm not going to get a beta reader, cuz you all said that I should only get one if I think I need one, and so all of you know, none of my friends at school get to see it first and edit it. I owe it all to my favorite English teachers, Mrs. Weidner and Mrs. Barreiros. So, if you are for some really odd reason reading this, thanks for making me a good writer! Ok, I think it's long enough, time for the story to continue!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 16

"Come on, Kim!" Heather whined, grabbing my arm as soon as my locker door was closed, "I picked a movie and I want to watch it!"

"Heather, let go. And we both know you only want to play truth or dare."

"We're not allowed to play truth or dare anymore. My mom banned the dare part after I dared my brother to do something I probably shouldn't have…" she trailed off. "But we are allowed to play truth or truth."

"Ok. Let me say bye to Jared first, then we can go."

"Fine, but you know, Jared's not the only person on this planet."

"I can't wait for _you_ to get a boyfriend."

"Ooh I'm so scared."

"You're asking for it during truth or truth."

"What's she asking for?"

"Oh, just girl stuff that boyfriends aren't allowed to know about."

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL HIM MY SECRETS, GOT IT KIM?"

"Ok, chill out, Heather McFeather."

_"Heather McFeather?"_ Jared questioned.

"You know what Kim, I think it's time to leave."

"Aww but I was just starting to have fun."

"To bad. Let's go."

"Fine. Love you Jared."

"I love you too, Kim."

I got in the car and rolled the window down because it was so warm. I opened my mouth to say something to Jared, but Heather sped away from him fast. I guess it was so that I wouldn't say anything else embarrassing.

"So. What movie did you choose?"

"Well, I kind of picked a lot. And I have extras we can watch if we finish them."

"Heather, what did you pick?" I said starting to get worried.

"Well, I kind of decided that we could watch my brother's collection of Scooby Doo movies. You know, the animated ones? And then, I forgot that we have every single Looney Tunes episode on DVD so we can watch them when we're done.

I swear, Heather is not always the sanest person in the world, but I love her anyway. "Sure. Sounds cool, but you do realize that next time it's my turn to pick a movie, or movies?

"Crap. We're going to watch Shakespeare, aren't we?"

"That sounds about right."

"Dang." She muttered as she pulled up in front of her house. "Hey, my mom really wants to see you again, so you might want to get moving.

"Well, you're coming too."

"Ok. Let's go."

We walked in the door and Heather's mom came out with an apron on and with flour stains. "Hi Heather, and it's good to see you again Kim!" She looked over me quickly. "Kim! What happened to your eye?" Dang. She noticed, and it's almost healed too.

Heather was almost like family, so I figured I could tell her mom. "Promise you won't say anything to anyone outside this house. Well, except for Ben. Don't tell him or it'll be all over school in a matter of hours."

"Of course, Kim."

"My dad hit me. Then, 2 days ago, I think, my grandma got custody over me."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I love it at her house."

"Well that's good."

"Come on! Let's go start the movie before Ben gets home!"

"Ok pushy."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What movie are you going to watch?"

"Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost!" Heather answered.

"Isn't that your brother's?"

"Why do you think I said _before_ he gets home?"

"You can watch it as long as he can too, when he gets home."

"Fine!"

We were just to the part when Scooby and Shaggy find the shoe buckle, when Ben came in the door.

"Hi!!!!" then he came around the corner. "Hey! That's mine! Turn it off!!!!"

"No!" we shouted together.

"MOM! Heather and Kim are watching my movie! Tell them to turn it off!!!"

"I told them that they could watch it, as long as when you got home, you could watch it too."

"No! I don't want to watch it. I want them to turn it off!"

"Ben. Either go in there and watch it nicely, or go up to your room. Now!"

"Fine." He stomped into the living room and sat behind Heather on the couch and started playing with her hair.

After about 5 minutes of this, Heather suddenly turned it off. "Come on, Kim. Let's go up to my room."

"Sure." Payback time. I was sure she wanted to play truth or truth. She led the way. She closed the door and grinned evilly. "Let's play truth or truth."

"Sure. Me first."

"Shoot."

"Truth or Truth?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Her face turned bright red.

"Who is it!"

"Umm…wait a minute. We didn't swear to secrecy."

"Stop stalling."

"Fine, then I can tell Ben everything you say."

Not happening. "Fine."

"Raise your right hand, and repeat after me." I raised my right hand. "I Kim,"

"I Kim,"

"Swear that what is said in this room,"

"Swear that what is said in this room,"

"On Friday, October 4, 2006,"

"On Friday, October 4, 2006,"

"Is to not be repeated,"

"Is to not be repeated,"

"To any being,"

"To any being,"

"Outside of this room,"

"Outside of this room,"

"Except in complete secrecy,"

"Except in complete secrecy,"

"With the ones who,"

"With the ones who,"

"Were in the room,"

"Were in the room,"

"In the first place."

"In the first place."

"My turn."

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me," she rose her right hand, "I Heather,"

"I Heather,"

"Swear that what is said in this room,"

"Swear that what is said in this room,"

"On Friday, October 4, 2006,"

"On Friday, October 4, 2006,"

"Is to not be repeated,"

"Is to not be repeated,"

"To any being,"

"To any being,"

"Outside of this room,"

"Outside of this room,"

"Except in complete secrecy,"

"Except in complete secrecy,"

"With the ones who,"

"With the ones who,"

"Were in the room,"

"Were in the room,"

"In the first place."

"In the first place."

"Now, who do you have a crush on?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes," I stated like it was obvious. "Hence the name, truth or truth."

"Ugg. You're going to laugh."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Just tell me."

"Joe."

"You're lying."

"You caught me."

"Your face gave it away."

Heather made a face. "Embry Call," she whispered as her face turned tomato red.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Well, why haven't you said anything to him? You're the kind of girl who would go right out and ask."

"Yeah, but he doesn't like me. He likes Anna. All he does is stare at her whenever he gets a chance."

"Oh. And you don't want him to go out with you if he likes someone else?"

"Exactly. Now, your turn!"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right. Let's see…truth or truth?"

"I'm going to have to go with…truth."

"Ok, Tell me a secret that you just found out in the last….2 weeks."

"Umm…" I couldn't tell her about Jared being a wolf… "How about that Sam Uley is my cousin."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I found that out 3 days ago."

"How?"

"My mom had a brother who was born about 9 months after her dad died. They're half siblings. I'm not allowed to tell you the whole story but her half-brother had Sam and well yeah."

"So, Sam Uley, the one who is hangs around with the elders, is your _cousin_?"

"Yup."

"Whoa."

"My turn! Truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"What are you most afraid of?"

"What?"

"What are you most afraid of?" I repeated.

"Cliff diving."

"What are you talking about? You go cliff diving every summer with the guys from around here."

"Yeah. But when I go and I'm falling, I'm afraid that I'm going to drown."

"So, you're afraid of drowning, not cliff diving."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Girls! Dinner!"

"Coming!" We both shouted. We ran downstairs and sat at the table. Heather's mom put a plate full of spaghetti in front of the 3 of us. "Your father is going to be late. He's stuck in traffic."

"Oh."

We ate quickly so we could get back to truth or truth. When we were done, we thanked her mom and ran back upstairs, and heard Ben ask where's the fire.

Heather closed the door and got a grin on her face. "I heard that Jared wrote you a note. What did it say?"

I pulled it out of my pocket. "Read it yourself," I handed her the note. "Aww, so sweet. But nothing juicy."

"Heather!"

"What?"

"You're so predictable."

"What I am?! That's bad! Umm…random…random…let's go finish the movie!"

"Ok?" We ran back down the stairs and into the living room, and Heather pushed to play button. After that one was done she put Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire. When that one was over, we watched Looney Tunes for a while. Of course we had to deal Ben between each movie, because they were his and he didn't want us watching them. Well at least that was what it was like during the Scooby movies, then his mom sent him up to bed.

While we were watching Looney Tunes, Heather's mom came down. "Girls, it's 3 in the morning, go up to bed, please?"

"Ok," I yawned and Heather shut off the DVD player and headed up to bed.

***

"Come on Heather! Wake up! Mom's making chocolate chip pancakes and I'm not aloud to eat any until you get up!" Ben yelled while jumping on the bed.

"Ben! Stop jumping on my bed!" Heather yelled back.

He stopped jumping but still stood on the bed. "Are you going to get up?"

"Yes," I yawned.

"Ok," he said as he jumped off the bed.

Heather and I very slowly got out of bed and walked down the stairs. I looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. That meant I got 5 hours of sleep, lovely. Well, I guess I was going to take a nap when I got home so I wouldn't be loopy for the bon fire tonight.

"These are really good, Mom."

"Yeah, they really are."

"Thank you."

**You guys know what I realized, it is extremely hard to type with a band aid on your pointer finger, and that this is the longest chapter, or second longest, I've typed in either of my stories! Now, this note isn't going to be as long, so remember to review and answer my question. And do you think that you could maybe give me more than 11 reviews? Cuz that's the average I've been getting and I'd like to make the average go up!**

**Question: Do you think that Eclipse is going to come out too early?**

**Oh and I have a new poll up! And don't forget, you can check the progress of each of my stories on my profile!**

**And you know what else I just finished reading for fun, Wuthering Heights. (pm me if you want a review of the book!)**


	17. Meeting the Family

**Yeah, I know the last chapter was kind of boring, but I know some of you were kind of looking forward to the sleepover, but at the end, I was getting bored, and it was Saturday and I told you that I would have a chapter out on Saturday so yeah, and now I'm rambling…**

**And I keep forgetting to mention that MintCcIceCream has an amazing story, And the alpha is… and she also mentioned my math mistake in the last chapter which I have yet to fix! Speaking of your stories, if you have a story you would like me to read, feel free to mention that in your review. And I hope I was helpful to those who asked for a review of Wuthering Heights!**

**And just letting you all know, this is where I'll be responding to the people that leave reviews and don't have fanfic accounts, just letting you know, they are very good for keeping track of which stories you like! So the rest of the pack won't be coming in, because well, they don't really exist yet, this story is pre-Twilight. **

So, I think that Eclipse is coming out a little early, but I understand that the whole vampires don't age thing that they are going to have to get it out soon, but that doesn't explain why Breaking Dawn is coming out in 2013. Ok, I'm rambling too much, so on with the story!

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 17

Heather had dropped me off at around 10 and I was expecting my grandma to be home, but all I found was a note on the table saying that she was at a book club meeting at the library and she wouldn't be home until around 4. I decided that this would be a good time to unpack and then take a nap.

I headed upstairs to my room, and noticed that I haven't done any wash since I've been here. I walked over to my hamper, and dumped it on the floor, so I could sort my clothes. Next I emptied my suitcase, and pulled my gym bag out of my backpack and threw them on their respective piles. I had 3 loads to do, plus my sheets.

I changed my sheets and got a load of laundry in the washer, and laid down on the sofa, to take a nap, even though I should probably be doing the pile of homework I was assigned.

I was asleep for maybe 5 minutes when the phone rang. I groaned and got up. "Hello?" I said groggily.

"Kim? It's Jared."

"Oh! Hi Jared!" I was suddenly awake.

"You ok? You sound tired."

"No—I'm fine." Well, now I am that he's on the phone.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be getting back from your sleepover, I hope I didn't call too early." I looked at the clock, 11:00.

"_You_ can never call too early, well unless you wake my grandma up. Did you want something? I don't mean to be pushy, I was just wondering."

"You're not being pushy. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over, my mom wants to meet you." He paused. "Scratch that, she _really_ wants to meet you."

"Well, tell your mom that I would be glad to meet her."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up."

"Love you Jared."

"Love you too." I hung up, and ran upstairs to put something better on to meet his mom than an old t-shirt and ratty sweats. I decided that my off the shoulder black shirt, jeans and flip-flops would be ok. I mean it was in the low 80's and I hadn't shaved in the last 2 days, so shorts were out of the question, and the bruise on my shoulder hadn't healed yet, and I didn't want Jared flipping out and the shirt wasn't that thick so I wouldn't be sweating in it. I grabbed the cover up that was sitting on my bed; apparently my grandma thought that it would be a good thing to have to hind the bruise on my face. Lastly I yanked my brush through my hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

There was a knock on the door, and I ran downstairs to greet Jared. I flung the door open, happy to see him, but instead of my boyfriend standing there, it was a Jehovah witness. "Hi, I'm a Jeho—"

"Not interested." And I closed the door. "Stupid Jehovah witnesses getting me all excited to see my boyfriend," I grumbled. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pencil and wrote a note under my grandma's so she would know where I was.

There was another knock on the door and I didn't run to it this time just in case it was a salesman or something. I opened the door, and saw my handsome boyfriend standing there. My face instantly lit up. "Hi Jared!"

"Well don't look so excited to see me."

"Ha ha very funny. Someone knocked on the door 2 minutes ago and I thought it was you, but it was just a Jehovah witness. So, he kind of got the enthusiastic greeting. But I closed the door in his face before he could say anything."

"Well, I forgive you, but I wish I could've seen his face."

"Aren't you a caring sweet boyfriend," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Do you want to meet my mom or not? I would prefer sooner rather than later, because she I really excited right now, and I don't want to keep her waiting too long."

"Sure, let's go now." I locked the door and let him lead the way. He didn't bring a car; apparently he lived close enough to me that he didn't need to drive. I stored that information away for further needs. You never know when you're going to want him to come over. We walked for about 4 blocks until he steered with our linked hands up a little path to a little yellow house with dark blue door and window boxes.

The door opened before we got to it. A tall woman with shoulder length, layered black hair came out, in a t-shirt and capris, smiling. "You must be Kim, I'm Lila, Jared's mom," she had a sweet voice.

"It's nice to meet you Lila."

"Come on Kim, let's go inside." As we passed his mom, I heard him whisper, "Can you leave us alone? We'll be in the living room the whole time. Promise." She nodded. I tried to make it look like I wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Jared led me into their living room, even though I knew where it was. Every house, except for 3 or 4 larger houses are the exact same lay out. We sat on the love seat since there was no couch, "So, what'd you do at Heather's last night?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Heather made me swear to complete secrecy last night."

"Can't you make _one_ exception?"

"That means she'll be allowed to tell one of the secrets I told her, not happening."

"Please?"

"No."

A girl, about 20 walked into the room, she was wearing a tank top and jean shorts, looking through the stuff on the coffee table. "Jared, where are my car keys?"

"How should I know Anne?"

"I don't know, you had them last," she looked up, "Oh! Hi! Wait let me guess, you must be…Kim?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Anne, of course you've probably already figured that out, but I'm Jared's sister. You won't see much of me, I'm just home for the weekend."

"Yeah, and you're going to leave now right?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow,"

"You mean I'm on the couch for another night?" Jared whined.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, and I think mom had your keys last."

"Thanks, and see you around Kim."

"Sorry 'bout that. I thought we could have a little alone time here, but my mom and sister are here, and I think my dad's coming home soon."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested. "I won't mind."

"I just want you to know, I'll do anything for you."

"You already told me that."

"Just making sure you knew." Then he turned around, "Mom! Kim and I are going down to the beach!"

"Alright! Just be back by dinner!"

"The bonfire's tonight! I'll eat there!"

She came into the room. "I'll see you later then, and bye Kim, take care of him for me."

"I will. I can't live without him."

Jared grabbed a set of keys on the coffee table and my hand in his other hand. "Let's go."

He pulled me gently down to his car which was on the other side of the street. "I never really got to say this, but you look very cute today. And I'm glad your black eye healed."

I blushed. "It didn't. My grandma just bought me some cover up. I thought it would help, but the bruise on my arm is almost healed."

"Your grandma thinks of everything to help me, and you."

"You know, she's not exactly new to the whole imprinting thing, and I'm glad she helps a little. I'm not really used to having someone there to help me all the time."

"Well, I'm glad your arm is almost healed," he smiled.

Jared drove to the beach and pulled into the crowded parking lot. "I hope it's not to full…"

"It's never too full, besides, we can always just walk up and down the beach until it's time for the bonfire."

"That sounds like fun." He opened my door, like a gentleman would, and grabbed my tiny hand in his huge warm one. We walked down the little, well worn path to the colorful stones, stepping over the bone white driftwood, lying neatly on the rocks. It was sunny and the ocean was a bright blue and the stones were every color of the rainbow; copper, lavender, sea green, and light blue, and it was even lovelier with Jared walking beside me.

We walked, along the beach, not really saying much, just enjoying the time together. We would occasionally talk or say hi to someone we saw.

"What's going to happen at the bon fire tonight?"

"I already told you."

"But I want you to tell me again, I've had a long night and don't really remember."

"You'll get to hear the legends. Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil are going to tell them."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Well, Billy, Harry, Old Quil, Sam, Emily, Paul, and us."

"So that's all?"

"That's going to be there, yeah. But we also eat when we get there, so don't worry about dinner."

We walked down the beach a little more, it was getting less crowded. I wasn't really paying attention, and I tripped over a piece of driftwood. I never hit the ground, Jared caught me before I could. He picked me up bridal style, and spun me around, "You silly girl. How could you trip over a little stick?"

I smiled. "I don't know, but if you're going to pick me up every time I trip, maybe I'll do it more often."

"That's fine with me." He carried me a little farther down the beach, before he started talking to me. I was content in his arms, so I didn't say anything about him putting me down. "You know, you're not really that heavy."

"Well, I must not, with your huge muscles, it looks like you work out every day."

"I like it though. I don't work out, and get muscles for free pretty much. I guess that's one plus about being a werewolf."

"And being with me."

"Yes, and being with you." He smiled, and it wasn't the usual, 'I'm happy I'm with you' smile either.

"What are you thinking?" I asked warily.

"That I haven't kissed you yet," and before I had time to react, he bent his head down to mine. At first his russet lips lightly caress my own, my lips yielding to his gentle touch. The kiss slowly turn more urgent yet gentle still. He lightly lick the corners of my mouth pleading for entrance, he warm tongue parted my lips. A soft moan escaped my mouth as he smirk into the kiss. Our lips parted and I was the happiest person on the planet, until I heard someone yell, "KIMBERY CONNWELLER!!!!"

**I have to give credit for the entire kiss scene to ****Seoul-Lights because she wrote the entire thing for me, and if she didn't I'm just going to pretend, and to make a long story short, I got caught for plagiarism, I didn't, the teachers just thought I did, until I proved them wrong, but I am never going though that mess again.**

**And, yes, sorry about the cliffie, I had planned it that way from the very beginning. So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll type the next chapter, which means the sooner you'll find out who called Kim's name, oh and whoever can guess who did correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**My question, I'm just naturally curious, what country do you live in? I'm wondering because I'm getting hits from all over the world, so it's cool to know people who live in other countries. And don't forget to let me know if you want me to read your story/stories!**

**emmettsmyfave**


	18. Uhoh

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I know I left you all hanging there, but as I said last chapter or maybe it was in review replies, I had it planned like that since the beginning. This chapter is dedicated to: Seoul-Lights, ari11990, ChocolateGal16, and MintCcIceCream. So I know you don't want to read this because you want to know what happens, but on a final note, I'm from Pennsylvania, USA. And I'm not really letting you in on a big secret here; it's on my profile. And I know some of you might have gotten the alert about my one-shot that I wrote, and were wondering why I was writing that instead of this chapter, but I just had to write it down before I forgot the idea. So now, on with the story!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 18

**WARNING!!! This chapter is rated T!!**

I looked over my shoulder, because I was still in Jared's arms, and saw my dad standing there. His face was tomato red and was holding a rock in his hand. He stopped walking about 5 feet away from us.

"Kimberly Anne! What are you doing?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business," Jared said, starting to shake.

"Jared, put me down," I whispered.

"No," he whispered back.

"Please?"

"Why?"

"You're just making him madder holding me, and it's not helping anything. Please let me down."

"What are you talking about over there?" my dad demanded, getting even madder. I recognized the look he was giving me and it wasn't good.

"Jared, let me down." He gently placed my feet on the ground, but held my hand. "Dad, calm down. It's no big deal, and you can't do anything to me anymore."

"No big deal?!" he roared.

Jared started shaking harder. "Jared," I whispered, "I'll be fine. You can go into the woods and let Sam or Paul know. I swear I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered back through clenched teeth.

"I'll stay right here. Only go far enough that no one will see you, but you can still see me."

"Promise, you'll be safe?"

"Yes, I've dealt with him before, I know what I'm doing. Besides, there are other people around. He won't do anything if there's someone around."

"Be safe," he whispered, before kissing my hair and running into the woods.

When he kissed my hair, my dad just about blew up. "Don't tell me he just did what I think he just did!"

"Yes, dad, he did!" I screamed back at him.

"Well, maybe I'll have to do something about that then!" he yelled. People were starting to turn their heads to see what was going on.

"You can't do anything about him dad. _You_ don't have any control over me anymore! And I'll tell you exactly _why_ grandma took me from you. It's because you beat me, you abused me, and you treated me like your own slave. Yes, I said slave! Cuz that's what you are, a child abuser! And I don't' care what you think about it." Tears were streaming down my face, because I was so mad.

He took a few steps closer to me, I heard something growl quietly in the woods behind me. I knew it was Jared, so I wasn't scared. But I don't think that my dad heard him. "Don't come any closer to me! You can have your warning now. After this, there'll be no more warnings," I threatened.

"So what are you going to do to me? You've never done anything to save yourself in the past." He took another step. Jared growled a little louder behind me. "Where's your boyfriend at anyway? I thought he was always there to _protect_ you from me?" he teased. "Did you send him away so that I wouldn't get hurt, because you actually love me no matter what I did to you?" he said mocking me.

"I sent him away because I didn't want _him_ going to jail for killing _you_! And how could you ever delude yourself into thinking that I actually _loved_ you?" I questioned. "I hate you, you sick bastard!"

"Dude, chill out. So her boyfriend kissed her, big deal," some guy said to my dad.

"Stay out of this!"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you deal with it," he said backing up with his hands in front of him.

My dad turned back around, I thought I saw someone running towards us, but I wasn't sure. "Kimberly, get in the car."

"No," I stated firmly.

"Fine." Wow. I didn't know he was going to give up that fast. But instead he reached forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the woods. Jared growled again.

"Let go of me! You low life, whip cracking asshole!" People stared at me. I think this is the first or second time I've ever cursed in public, especially at someone.

"MARK! Leave my cousin alone! You have no authority over her anymore!" someone yelled. I immediately recognized the voice as Sam. People looked at him like he was crazy when he said that, and a few people started looking between me and him, since almost everyone here knew everyone else.

My dad whipped around, still grasping my wrist, but letting go of me when I fell. "Shit!" Jared immediately was at my side, human form. "You okay?"

I looked up. My dad was fuming again at me. I stuck my tongue out of him. "My knee hurts a little." Jared picked me up. "Thanks."

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh Sam? Ya, you do realize I'm your uncle right? And you can't talk to me that way?"

"You lost the privilege to be my uncle the first day you hit Kim. Now leave her alone."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"They are." I said pointing at the beach police running down the beach. Someone must have informed them of what was going on.

"What is your name sir?" the tall tan one asked.

"Mark."

"Last name too."

I knew he was going to give some bogus name so I spoke up, "Connweller."

I smiled, "Ya, my knee is a little scraped up, but it'll heal."

"Are you sure?"

"I've dealt with worse before."

The other beach police officer, grabbed my dad's wrist, "Sir, you're coming with us."

**So, I'm going to apologize now, this chapter was supposed to be way better. When I made the plans, I wasn't in a good mood, so this chapter was supposed to be **_**way**_** better. So I had written the first couple sentences earlier this week, then stopped so I could study for a test, and today I came home after finishing a 200 point test on European history, and was in a really good mood so it didn't come out so great. SORRY!**

**So this week's question is, who should play Heidi? Since we already know she's in the movie.**


	19. Emily's Story

I am so sorry for not updating over the weekend! I have a research paper and so much other crap due that this is sadly on the bottom of my list of things to do. Writing is actually under reading all the stories I've subscribed to, AND that is even under the new story that I am beta-ing, And the Alpha is..., so I'm trying to juggle all that and the 7 zillion tests my teachers are trying to squeeze in before the quarter is over.

**On a more positive note, thanks to all of you who reviewed for the last chapter and as I told some of you, I have high expectations for myself, so that's why I didn't think that the last chapter was that great. As for who should play Heidi, I'm just as clueless as you guys are. And in case you didn't know, they think that they know who is playing all the wolves. If you want to see their pictures, go to , that's where I get all my info. And I hate to tell you this, but I don't think that I'll be able to update next week, cuz I just started a research paper and it's due in 3 weeks, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. But you can always check my profile to have updates on all my stories!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 19

Sam told me how to get back to his house; the beach police wanted him and Jared to go with them so they could have a full account of what happened. Jared wanted to take me because my knee was a little scraped up, but I told him that it was fine and I'd go back to my house first and fix it up before I went to Sam's house. They wanted me to go there so I'd be safe. And when I asked from what they said from my mom, I thought of a counter for that, what about my mom, but there was no way I was going to say it out loud, because we all know what Jared would do.

I made it to Sam's house and Emily was there. "Hi Kim, what are you doing here?"

"Jared and Sam sent me here. Jared and I were on the beach, and he kissed me--"

"Really? So it was your first kiss?" Emily interrupted.

"Yeah," I smiled, "it was really sweet, except for the fact that my dad was there and he saw us and exploded."

"Oh no," she gasped.

"And Jared was holding me and he started shaking, so I sent him into the woods and told him that i could take care of it, but he stayed just far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but could still see us. So my dad and I started yelling at each other and he got pissed and decided he was going to take me home and he grabbed my arm and started pulling me--"

"Are you alright?" Emily interrupted again, but I didn't mind, she cared about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so that's when Sam showed up and told my dad to leave me alone, and everyone heard him tell my dad to leave his cousin alone. I feel so bad now though. My grandma's secret is out." I broke down crying on Emily's shoulder before I could even finish my story.

"Shh. It's alright. And your grandma's story isn't necessarily out. We can make up a story or something. Don't worry, everything will be ok." She had guided me to the living room couch and grabbed a tissue for me.

"Th-thanks." I sniffed. I took a deep breath and continued my story. "So, s-someone c-called the beach police and they came and took my dad down to the station. They also asked for Sam and Jared to go with them so they could get the story. When Sam called my dad's name, he spun around while he was still hanging onto my wrist, so I fell. Jared wanted me to come home, but Sam suggested for me to come here instead, he said he thought you'd like the company and so Jared would know I was safe."

"That was a good idea, and you need something to take your mind off of this event. I have some gardening to do if you would like to help me."

That sounded like a good idea, it would get my mind off of this afternoon. "Sure, I'll help."

Emily and I went outside to her flowerbed, and pulled the few weeds that were starting to come up. "So, what was it like? The kiss I mean?" Emily asked.

"It was amazing. It was so sweet too. And I was in his arms when he kissed me too."

"He was carrying you?"

"Yeah, I had tripped on a rock and he caught me, then he picked me up and I stayed there. It was actually quite nice."

"Really? Sam's carried me around too, and I agree, it is quite nice."

We worked in the flowerbed in silence for a few minutes. "Emily, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your face?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't mind, but don't bring it up around Sam or the other wolves."

"Alright."

"Well, first you're going to have to understand a little bit about my past. So you know that Leah and Sam used to date right?" I nodded. "Well, when Sam suddenly left, I came down here to comfort her. She was upset and I was absent from school for about a week. My mom made me go back to school then, but I was still on the phone with her everyday, even when I was doing homework. This went on for about another 2 weeks. It was a Friday, and as soon as I walked in the door, the phone rang. It was Leah. She said that Sam came home, but he wouldn't talk to her. My parents weren't home and my sister was at a friend's house. I wrote a note and flew out the door, and drove down here to her house.

"When I got there, she wasn't home. Aunt Sue said that she was at the beach, so I ran down to the beach. I knew my way around La Push; it's like a second home to me. I found her yelling at Sam on the beach, with tears streaming down her face. Sam was staring at her with a hurt expression, he looked like he wanted to tell her something but wasn't able to do it. Leah is almost my second sister, so I ran up behind her, and started yelling at him. He looked at me and stared at me. I didn't like it. I told Leah to go home and I'd be right behind her, after I gave him a piece of my mind.

"I yelled at him, and he was still staring at me like he used to stare at Leah. Of course, that just made me madder. I went back to Leah, and told her that she should just leave him in the dust, and I'd be there for her. For the next few days, Sam would follow us and watch us; it angered me because it made Leah cry.

"That Sunday night, my mom called and told me that I had missed enough school and that I should get my butt home. I told Leah I had to go and that she should call me if she needed anything. She called me on Wednesday and told me that they were trying to just forgive and forget, and she wanted me to come back down on Saturday. Saturday came and I drove down, Leah was still sleeping since they were up late the night before talking on the phone. I hung out with Seth until Leah woke up.

"Once she woke up, we went down to the beach, Sam showed up, and started watching me again, instead of Leah. Leah of course, noticed, and started yelling at her again. I decided that I was going to leave, so they could have a little time alone together and so he would actually pay attention to what she said. I went home without telling Leah, she got mad at me, but got over it in a day or two. We made up, and were both happy again.

"About a month later, she called me, bawling her eyes out. Sam broke up with her. I told her I'd be right down, and left without even telling my parents where I was going. Before I went to her house, I stopped in at Sam's. When I knocked on the door, I remember Sam saying, 'Go away Leah. I told you I can't be with you.' Of course this pissed me off even more, so I yelled, 'This isn't Leah, it's Emily. Open up!' I wasn't expecting him to open the door, but he did and invited me in. I yelled at him asking what his problem was, breaking up with my cousin and all that.

"He started shaking and I was too close. He turned into a wolf right in front of me and scratched my face. As soon as he realized what he had done, he phased back and ran me to the hospital. As you know, it was blamed on a bear attack, but only Sam and I knew the truth. I had to get stitches and stay there for 2 weeks. I was the only one in my room, Sam didn't come and everyone else did. One night, right before the Clearwaters left, I pulled Seth aside. I knew that Leah wasn't talking to Sam, so I asked him if he could tell Sam that I wanted to talk to him. He came in—"

"That's enough Em, you're going to scare Kim," Jared laughed, making both of us jump.

"I'll finish the story another time," she whispered to me.

It took a minute for me to come back to reality. I was so caught up with Emily's story, I almost forgot what happened this afternoon. "What happened to my dad?"

"He was taken care of."

And that my friends, is where I must leave you, I must admit, this chapter is mostly filler, but I had to put something in there. Oh, and in case you thought I forgot, the bon fire is in 2 chapters! And in case _you_ forgot, you can always check my profile for how far I am on a chapter!!

See this little button? It's lonely, please push it!


	20. Arrested

**So, yeah, another update, and I was a little disappointed in the number of reviews that I got. 7 guys? Come on, in other words, I'm expecting more reviews this time. So I forgot to ask a question last time, and I've decided to give up on that idea, cuz not so many of you are answering them. So, I don't know what else to say, except, on with the story!!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 20

"What do you mean, 'taken care of'?" I asked warily. Emily looked at Jared too, waiting for an answer.

"He has to pay a fine for endangerment of the public, umm, he has to spend the night in jail. Kim, it's all right, you're mom just has to pick him up tomorrow at 8 o'clock. He'll survive." He was apparently watching my face while he was saying this. "And—"

"There's more?" I interrupted.

"Yes, he can't get within 15 feet of you, and he can only talk to you on the phone or at the police station with an officer there."

"What? A restraining order?! He couldn't have been happy about that."

"Yeah, he through a fit, it was originally only 10 feet but when he freaked out about it, the officer bumped it up to 15 feet. You don't have to worry about it though, he won't ever come near you again unless there is an officer present."

"But what about my mom? She can still hurt me."

"She's hurt you already?!" Jared asked suddenly enraged. Emily's story came to the front of my mind immediately. I had to calm him down or it could be really bad for me.

"No, Jared. Calm down. I love you too much for you to get mad at me over something that never happened. I was just thinking out loud. Jared please calm down, and stop shaking. It's scaring me!" I begged. I grabbed his wrist because I knew my touch calmed him down, and we all needed him to calm down soon.

A few seconds after I grabbed his wrist he mostly stopped shaking. His hand was still vibrating a little. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I heard another voice, "You alright, Jared?"

Emily looked up from her spot on the ground. I had stood up, but she kept on weeding her flowers. "Sam," she breathed.

"Hey honey. Jared? How are you doing? I saw you shaking."

"I'm better, thanks to Kim." I smiled. "Did you need me?"

"No, Paul just started, he'll howl if you're needed. You can spend the rest of the day with Kim. You just met her this week, and I think you should have a little more time with her."

"Really Sam?"

"Yes, I gave you off this morning but that kind of got ruined, come back around 4, Emily's going to want some help with getting the food ready."

"Don't hurry back," Emily added.

"Come on Kim, let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, do you want to go back to the rock?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." And it really did sound like fun. I hadn't been to the rock in the woods since he first told me he was a werewolf.

"Bye Emily, Sam."

We turned around to leave when someone called, "Wait!" I spun back around, not knowing who called us. "Kim, wait. I wanted to congratulate you before the bon fire."

"Who's out patrolling?" Sam asked.

"Relax, the tribe wasn't patrolled for over 60 years. I'm sure we'll all be fine for 5 minutes."

Sam just looked at Paul like a little kid who just told his parents he would do his homework later. "Congratulate me on what?" I asked.

"On getting away from your dad," then before I realized what was happening, I was being spun around in a circle in his arms.

"Paul, can you please stop before I barf on you." I immediately stopped spinning, but Paul was still hugging me.

"Sorry Kim, I was planning on doing that since your grandma got custody over you. Jared even knew I was planning on it, that's why he didn't stop me from getting to close to you." I gave him a confused look; he let Sam hug me, why wouldn't he let Paul hug me? "They think I have a problem with my anger management."

"You do, Paul. Stop trying to downplay it. You know Sam was hesitant to let you go back to school when you had only been a wolf for about 2 weeks. He didn't even think I was ready, but I had already missed enough school," Jared argued.

Paul rolled his eyes. I was back in Jared's arms now, so I could see Paul's reaction to his little speech. "Paul, get back out there and patrol," Sam ordered.

Paul grumbled a little but turned around and headed back into the woods. "Come on, let's go, Kimmy. I'm sure Sam and Emily want a little time alone too."

I smiled. "Sure." He wrapped his arm around me. We started walking, heading in the direction of the beach. "So, how did you know what Paul was planning on doing?"

"I never told you all the things about being a werewolf, did I?"

"No, you were going to, but my grandma distracted you, remember?"

He thought for a minute. "I think so."

"So…" I trailed off.

"Right. So when we're wolves, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Really?"

"Ya, it's ok most of the time, but sometimes it gets really annoying. And I've only been a wolf for a few weeks too." He laughed. It was deep and warm. I liked it.

"So, what do you mean hear each other's thoughts?"

"It's kind of like talking to someone, but you hear everything they're saying. And I mean _everything_." He shivered, apparently remembering someone's thoughts he would rather not have heard.

"So, what's it like being a wolf? Like how do you transform to one? I've heard the legends, but they don't really explain anything like that."

"It's amazing. When you run, you feel the wind in your fur. And we're fast, too. All our senses are heightened." I gave him a quizzical look. "Sight, smell, hearing, all that." We were at the edge of the beach now, and Jared started to lead me into the woods again. "Changing into a wolf, of phasing, is really weird. It feels like you're exploding and you have no control over your body. But once you're a wolf, it's kind of like being human. You feel normal." We were at the rock now. I didn't climb up as far as I did last time. I subconsciously started chewing on my lip. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Is my face that easy to read?"

"No, you were just chewing on your lip. What do you want to ask?"

"Could you…if you don't mind…umm…change into a wolf? I've only seen you as a wolf once, and I really liked it."

"That's what you were nervous to ask me?" I nodded my head. "Such a silly girl," he laughed. "Of course I will. Wait here." He got up and ran off into the woods.

"I'll always wait for you," I whispered really quietly. Not sure if he heard me or not.

He came back out a minute later in wolf form with a happy grin on his face and his tongue hanging out, starring at me. I giggled, "Didn't your mom ever teach you any manners? It's not nice to stare."

Jared laid down on the ground in front of me, and I climbed off the rock to sit next to him. I had never felt a werewolf before, but I wasn't afraid. I knew I could trust this one. I sat down next to him, and started petting his fur, it was soft but course at the same time. A deep rumbling sound came from him, it sounded like purring, but from a dog instead.

We sat there for who knows how long, but I was leaning on him now, telling him stories of when I was little. He growled a few times and laughed at other times. His eyes were closed most of the time, but I knew he wasn't sleeping.

All of the sudden, he started to get up, "It's time to go help Emily isn't it?"

He nodded, and got up, and dopily bounded back into the woods. I hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten, lying next to Jared all afternoon.

**So, 2 updates in 1 week. I'm pretty proud of myself. And even though I have a load of homework to do, I got a chapter out for you! So, I'm expecting more reviews, and the next chapter is going to be REALLY long, cuz I'm actually going to type up the legends. And don't forget to check out my poll, and that you can always check the status of the next chapter of this story on my profile! And guys, I have a new goal, to make it to 200 reviews, please help me make it!!**

**Please push this button that is even lonelier than last time  
****because you all were too lazy to push it!**


	21. Bonfire

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! All 16 of them! And I only need 1 more review to make it to 20! Yay! So, I really don't have anything to say yet, which is quite surprising, so on with the story!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 21

Jared and I were back at Emily's house, after a long, comfortable afternoon. Before we even got in front of their house, we could smell the food. Jared took a deep breath, "Emily's cooking again. I guess we're a little late."

"I hope she won't be mad," I worried.

"They won't be mad at you, Sam will be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because he told me about 10 times to get you back here so we could all on one last patrol run before the bonfire and I ignored him as long as I could."

"So, did he keep nagging you or something, I thought you'd put up a better fight than 10 times."

"He used his alpha voice, so I had to obey."

"His what?" I was now confused, again.

"He's the top wolf, the chief of the tribe I guess. And when he uses his alpha voice, it pretty much forces us to do whatever he says. He doesn't like using it though, he feels like he's taking away all our free will."

"Well, at least that's nice of him." It couldn't be that bad. We walked up the steps and into Sam and Emily's house. "Oh good, you're here," Emily greeted.

"Are we that late?"

"No, only about 5 minutes, but its fine. And Jared, you should hurry up, Sam wasn't too happy."

"Yeah, I know. He already yelled at me. Bye Kimmy, I'll see you later," he stated before he gave me a quick kiss on my head, and then left.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, we're going to have hot dogs, so can you put the chips and rolls into that basket for me? We're taking the food down and the guys are going to take chairs for Harry and Quil, and a blanket for us to sit on." Emily started loading the things that had to stay cold into a cooler, while I packed the chips, rolls, paper plates and desserts into the basket on the table. "Do you want to hear more of my story while we wait for the guys to get back?"

"Sure Emily."

"So, where did I leave off?"

"When Sam was coming into the hospital to talk to you I think."

"That's right. So Sam came to see me, and he started apologizing immediately to me and I told him to stop. He looked up at me, but looked away as soon as he saw my face covered in bandages. I told him to look at me, because he was so freaked out about what had happened. I told him to bring the chair over so it was close to the bed. He sat down and I reached for his hand with my good hand. I told him that it was alright and that I wasn't mad at him anymore, especially if he was avoiding Leah to keep her safe. He said that it didn't look like he was doing a good job because seeing me hurt, hurt her, and that he had just broke her heart.

"I asked him why he was always staring at me when he was with her, and he was reluctant to tell me about imprinting, but I coaxed it out of him. In fact, aside from hurting Leah through all of that, I was happy that he imprinted on me.

"So that was the rest of the story and I don't know why Jared wanted to keep it from you, but I thought you would like to know."

"Wow. I think that's all I can say. Is Leah alright though? I mean that had to be really hard for her too."

"She's better than she was. You have to remember some of the story, or at least what we told everyone."

"Yes, I do. It didn't really make sense though, with why you were in the hospital here when you were attacked in Michigan. But most people stopped gossiping about it when Leah freaked out at everyone when people whispering behind her back. She told everyone to forget about it because it was all in the past and she didn't care about him anymore."

"That is far from the truth."

"I know. So while she was at school, Heather and I would sit with her at lunch. She told us she was happy now that she got rid of the 'baggage' but no one believed her. She tried to act brave, but we all knew she was torn apart inside. We started to be friends, but I don't know. Then Jared and Paul left and started hanging out with Sam, and she knew that I had a crush on Jared, so she left the table and now eats lunch in the corner then goes to the library and no one knows what she does there, but she gets a lap top every time."

"Have you tried talking to her? She's a nice girl at heart, and I'm thinking that she's trying to deal with her heart breaking. She was never good at letting things go once she had them. I remember when our grandfather died. She wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks, and she was close to him, but not as close as her mom."

"I've tried to talk to her, but she just walks away."

The door opened, "Hey! Are you guys coming or not? Sam and Jared are getting hungry, so I suggest you hurry up!" Paul said in an angry voice.

"Oh hush up. We're coming, Paul, no need to get all angry about it," Emily answered laughing. Paul came in with a smile on his face.

"Do you need any help? Sam and Jared are getting Billy and Old Quil. Harry said he'd meet us there."

"Sure, grab that cooler, Kim can you get the blanket? I'll take the basket."

"Emily, I'll get the basket."

"It's not that heavy, I can get it. But you can carry it back if you want."

"OK." We set off for the cliffs, me following Paul who was leading the way.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Paul asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Umm…" I looked at Emily. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that we were talking about Leah or not.

Emily smiled at me. "Just girl stuff, stuff that guys have no need to know." Emily winked at me, and I giggled.

"Giggling is bad, especially when it's in response to what another girl said." Paul stated.

"It's not that bad," I defended.

"I don't really care."

"Yes you do, deep down," Emily teased.

"This is why I never want a girlfriend."

"Why?" Emily and I asked together.

You can never have anything your own way."

"So you never want to imprint?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "Besides, the legends say it's really rare. So I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Sure, Paul. I'll just ask Sam later what you really think." From what I could tell from the back of his head, his eyes opened really wide like he didn't want us knowing what he really thought.

I didn't want Paul to get mad, so I decided that I should change the subject. "So how much farther is it?"

He turned to me, making sure that Emily couldn't see his face, and mouthed, "Thanks," then said, "Just a little farther, it's at the cliffs."

"Oh."

"It's a pretty little place, with an amazing view of the oceans."

"Perfect love bird's paradise," Paul muttered.

"Don't listen to him; he's just jealous."

"Oh I know."

"I hope we get to kick some love birds out. That's always fun." Emily and I rolled our eyes. Paul led us through a few trees and up a little path. You could hear the ocean crashing against the bottom of the cliffs, and there were some clouds forming out at sea. "There's going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

"How can you tell?" I asked. I could take a good guess that there was going to be a storm, but I couldn't be positive.

"I can feel the pressure in the air. It's heavier. I can feel it with my heightened senses."

"Oh." We walked a little farther into the trees. I could now see an orange light coming shining through the trees.

"We're here," Paul announced. We had walked a little more than a mile to get here and most of it was uphill, but I didn't mind and I don't think that anyone else did either. The people in La Push are used to walking everywhere even though we have cars. I think it has something to do with the fact that we're a little more with nature when we walk and are out doors. Maybe it has something to do with our past.

Jared jumped up from his spot on the ground and walked over to me saying, "Finally you're here! I've been getting hungry waiting for you guys to show up!"

Jared helped me spread the blanket on the ground and I kicked my sandals off and to the side by the tree. Jared laughed and did the same.

I helped Emily get the food ready and Jared pulled out some metal hangers and bent them so they were somewhat straight, then he passed them out to everyone. I didn't get what they were at first but when Billy stuck a hotdog through his, I figured out that they were home made skewers. Jared and Paul had 4 on theirs; I can't believe that they are that hungry.

I was really enjoying the bonfire. I was enjoying myself sitting in Jared's arms and so was Emily was sitting next to Sam. Paul was making faces at us, and I decided that if he ever imprinted, she was going to be in for it, though he would have to mature a little before he got a girlfriend. I giggled at that thought and Jared looked at me questionably. "I was just thinking that if Paul ever imprinted, she would be in for a ride, but he's going to have to mature a little before he can get a girlfriend," and before I could finish what I was saying I started giggling again. Everyone started laughing, including Billy and Old Quil, at Paul's expense. Paul started shaking because he was getting mad.

"Paul," Sam warned looking him in the face. He calmed down to the point where only his hands were shaking.

"Geez Paul, it was just a joke. No need to get mad over it." Paul glared at him, until Harry cleared his throat.

"It's starting to get dark, do you want to start?" As soon as Harry said this, the ocean seemed to get quieter, the wind died down, and the fire gave a final pop, then settled into a smaller fire so that we could see Billy's face over the fire. It's like the elements were aware of the magic present on this night.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were the spirit warriors."

Harry continued where Billy stopped without missing a beat. His voice wasn't deep and rumbling like Billy's, it was more quiet and soothing, but you could still hear the magic in his voice. "In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quiluetes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and to never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if it were the mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began—Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt that he was doomed—never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors came to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred from Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt great rage, more powerful than anything he's felt before. He entered the big wolf once again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the world in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more," Harry concluded.

I was in shock. These stories were far more interesting hearing them from the elders themselves, and knowing they were true. You don't get the same experience reading them a textbook.

Harry started the next part of the tale. "From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they reflected the man they were inside.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in here his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf do that he would die when she did.

"This is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story…" Harry looked at Old Quil, who shifted in his seat and sat up straight and continued the tale with his thin tenor voice.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors. This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew none that none of their number were to blame. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forests that burned their noses to the point of pain.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far to the north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told them everything that happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once. Who found the same sweet stink all through the village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes—a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature form the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing by ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide—some in the ocean, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put itself together again.

"They called it the Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees worshiping her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sedate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the deathblow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to man again. He lay for one day beside his wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come though these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cod ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

When Old Quil said the last word, I was in awe and in shock. The way they said the stories with all their soul was truly amazing. It was truly amazing that she would sacrifice herself for her people.

**Wow, that took me a while to type all the legends, but I did it, and I'm very proud of myself too. I hope you enjoyed Kim's reactions to the stories, and if you just scrolled through because you 'already read them and don't want to read them again' GET BACK THERE AND READ THEM!! And yes, I know I skipped the part with the Cullens, I did that on purpose! He he. So because this is the longest chapter I've written, ever, please review guys, it would really make my day...no week. And I have a new poll on my profile on who are your 5 favorite characters please vote, and do you guys want me to write any one shots? I have a few ideas and if you'd like to know what they are, let me know in your review and I'll put my ideas up next chapter!**

**So please click this little green button!**


	22. Standing Up

What is up with you guys? I get a lot of reviews, then a few reviews, then a lot of reviews, and so on…so I got a couple of people asked me to put up my one shot ideas and if you like any of them please review and let me know.

**Idea 1- While Bella and Alice are saving Edward, what is going on in Forks and when they come back to school, Angela's POV**

**Idea 2- when Edward rejects Jessica, Jessica's POV**

**Idea 3- James' POV during the baseball scene**

**Idea 4- When Leah blows up at Bella in Breaking Dawn, Edward's POV**

**Idea 5- When Bella's truck breaks, Bella, Edward and Rosalie's POV**

**Idea 6- Angela's POV when Bella comes back to school after Edward leaves**

**Idea 7- Alice's vision in New Moon and when she arrives at Bella's house**

**Idea 8- Charlie's POV during the wedding**

**Idea 9- When Charlie comes home after Harry's funeral and finds Bella gone**

**I just kind of realized that I'm not making up my own scenes, I'm just putting in scenes that were skipped, and I'm mostly doing this so I can see how good I am at writing in other POV's.**

**I was looking at my plans for this story and I am way off, the chapters weren't as long as they should be, so I might have to cut a few things out…sorry but I kind of want this story to be over, I love it but there are so many ideas swimming in my head right now and they all want to come out. Don't forget to review and remember there's a poll on my profile!!**

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Chapter 22

I still couldn't get the magic of Saturday night out of my head when I woke up Monday morning. When I came home, my grandma was sitting up waiting for me.

_(Flashback to last night) "Hey sweetie, how was it? Did you have fun with Jared today?"_

_It all came back to me then, hanging out at Jared's house, meeting his sister, going to the beach, Jared kissing me, my dad showing up, everyone finding out that Sam is my cousin, hearing Emily's story, my dad being in prison through the night, hanging out with Jared at our rock, helping Emily get ready for the bonfire, listening to the elders tell of the past…"It was great grandma, but did you hear what happened to dad?"_

_"Yes, I got a phone call from the police when I came home, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I guess, I'm just really tired."_

_"Ok, I'll let you go to bed then."_

_"'night grandma," I yawned._

_"I'll see you in the morning." (End Flashback)_

I crawled out of bed, and trudged down the stairs. Today was not going to be fun. Everyone was going to know that my dad was abusive and that Sam was my cousin. Rebekah was going to have a field day.

~%~

"Good morning beautiful," Jared greeted me as he opened my door in the student parking lot. I blushed, but I've been told it's hard to see because of my dark skin.

"Hey Kim!" Heather yelled running over to me.

"Hi Jared. Hey Heather."

"Kim, did you hear what Rebekah is saying."

"Oh no. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," I groaned.

"She's saying that Jared left you because he's afraid of your dad so he sent Sam, your 'cousin' to save you."

"That's not as bad as I thought. I thought she'd be much worse."

"She might just be getting started. Be on your toes."

"Oh lovely…" Jared grabbed my backpack and my hand and led me toward my locker.

"Hey Jared," Rebekah taunted, "You going to leave Kim unprotected next time someone comes after her?"

"Just ignore her Jared. You know I was the one who sent you into the woods."

"Oh. So now you're going to ignore me. That's fine, I can start some rumors about you too."

Jared spun around to face Rebekah, pointed his finger in her face, and glared at her, "If you want to be able to come to school tomorrow without any broken bones, I suggest you back off and shut up. And that includes Kim too. You have no right to be doing this. So stop your silly rumors, no one believes them anyway," he growled at her.

Rebekah seemed unable to move, blink, or say anything. She was frozen with fear and I have to admit I would be scared if he did that to me too, though I wasn't sorry for her, maybe just a little, but she deserved that after 5 years of starting rumors about anyone.

"Rebekah?" someone asked. Rebekah spun around. "can you please move, you're blocking my locker."

"Oh, um, sure," she said as she moved and quickly walked down the hallway.

"You didn't have to scare the crap out of her."

"I'm tired of her picking on everyone. And since I'm bigger than her, I figured I should do something."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'd never hurt her, I'd just scare the crap out of her."

Ya, wow that's short, I'm sorry. There's going to be an epilogue and I didn't want to start another conflict and drag this story out. Please tell me which of the one shots you would like me to do. I think I'm going to do one or two of them before I start my next story, which is going to be if Angela was a witch. Yes, I know the idea is over-used, but I swear mine will be different, if you want a summery of it go to my profile and while you're there, please vote on my poll! And I want to try to make it to 240 reviews before the story is over, that means I need only 27 reviews for 2 chapters!! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes*


	23. Epilogue

So thank you for the reviews guys and girls! Are there any guys that read this story? I think that's really cool if you do! So I'll be putting up the one shots soon, I have to write them first and I really appreciate if you review for them because I've noticed that they don't get many reviews at all. So enough of me rambling, time for the ending of the story…*tear*

A Jared/Kim Imprint Story

Epilogue

Valentine's Day

I woke up and yawned, I really didn't want to get up. I crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. There was a note on the mirror, _Happy Valentine's Day Kimmy! Have a good day at school! –Grandma_

Valentine's Day! I completely forgot!! Jared said it would be special since it was our first one together, and I totally forgot to get him anything! I was going to ruin it.

I got a shower and got dressed, my favorite 3/4 sleeve pink shirt and jeans, my hair was pulled up into an elegant twist on the back of my neck. I put a little make up on, mascara and lip-gloss. I was a little bolder now that I was dating Jared.

There was a knock on the door; Jared must be here. He made it a routine to run to my house so he could drive me to school in my car. I grabbed my coat, backpack, and purse and ran to the door. "Happy Valentine's Day," I said as I opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he handed me a bouquet of pink roses and a kiss.

"I'll put these in some water so they don't die while we're at school, come on in." I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the house. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"What do you mean? You gave me you."

"Really?"

"Do you not understand the whole imprinting thing?" he laughed.

"Yes," I mumbled putting the roses in a vase. "Come on, we're going to be late for school."

When we got to school, Jared opened my door for me, like usual and grabbed my backpack. We walked together to his locker so he could get his books, then we went to my locker where Heather was waiting. "Happy Valentine's Day Kim! Here's your valentine!" She handed me a little box of conversation hearts.

"Thanks Heather, and I forgot to get valentines this year, I feel so bad."

"Really! Then fine! I take back my valentine to you!" she said in an angrily playful voice.

"What can I do to make it up to you so I can have my $.50 box of conversation hearts?"

"Hmm…let me think…how about another sleepover?"

"Sounds good Heather."

"So, what did Jared get you?"

"A dozen pink roses."

"And did you get him anything?"

"Uh, no."

"WHAT! You didn't get him anything!"

"No, but he forgave me and said it was fine cuz I already gave him me."

"Wow. Wish I had a boyfriend that would say that to me."

"You know, Embry's still single," I teased. Jared looked at me funny and Heather blushed and smacked my arm. Embry was a wolf now; he changed about a month ago.

"You know I'm kidding." _Beeeepp._ The warning bell went off. "Come on, let's get to class.

Jared and I walked to lunch together after history was over. He bought me lunch today too. When we sat down. Heather was already talking to Paul and Embry.

"…Jared taking Kim tonight?"

"He said something about the mov—"

"What?" Heather asked.

"Hey Heather."

"Oh. Did you hear anything?"

"That Jared is taking me somewhere. That's it." I looked at Jared.

"Surprise?"

"Yah. Surprise. Where are you taking me?"

"To the movies. What do you want to see?"

"Something scary."

"What? You hate scary movies Kim. You always hide your face in my shoulder when we watch them at my house."

I looked at her, duh. Jared would be sitting next to me in a dark theater.

"Oh. Right."

"So what do you want to see?"

"I'm not really sure what's playing."

"Well, I guess we'll have to pick when we get there."

I spent all of study hall on the laptop trying to figure out what we should see. Love until Death sounded scary. The synopsis and reviews said that it was about a couple that was inseparable and then someone kidnaps the guy and if she tells the police he'll know cuz he's watching her and kill the guy then send her a tape of him killing her boyfriend. And she somehow finds him and then she has to pick whose life she wants taken, hers or his. I would be scared out of my mind, but Jared would be right next to me, so I could hide my face in Jared's shoulder, plus he might actually hold me during the movie. That would be amazing! _Beeeepp._ The final bell rang. I gathered my things and went out to my locker. Jared was already there waiting me.

"Hey."

"Hey. What did you do during study hall?"

"Looked for a movie we could watch."

"And what scary horror movie did you find?"

"It's called Love Until Death and it sounds super scary."

"Really?"

"Ya. It's about this couple that's together and someone kidnaps the guy and I'm already scared so you can read the reviews yourself. And I hope you can sneak us in, its rated R."

"I think I can manage something."

"And you have to promise me one thing."

"What?" he asked warily.

"You let me pay for the tickets."

"Fine."

Jared was picking me up at 6:30 and it was 6:15 and I was scared. "What's the matter honey?"

"I'm just scared to see this movie that I picked out."

"Which one?"

"Umm…Love Until Death."

"Isn't that rated R?"

"Ya…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. You probably won't want to watch any more rated R movies after this anyway."

"Gee thanks. Way to lay down the law."

"Actually, while you were in the shower, Sam called. Apparently you're doubling with him and Emily. So you're not going to be sneaking in."

"Oh." Well at least there was going to be someone else was going to be there.

I heard a car pull up outside, then a knock on the door. "Bye Grandma, I love you."

I opened the door and Jared was there. "Ready?"

"Yup. Let's go."

"Sam and Emily are going to go with us."

"I know Grandma told me."

He led me to a car. "Who's is this?"

"It's Anne's she's home for the weekend with her boyfriend and they are camping out in the living room, and I was apparently annoying them by sitting there staring at the clock so she threw her keys at me and said to come pick you up."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Ya I guess."

Jared had let me pay for the tickets, but he insisted on buying popcorn for me. I told him I wasn't going to eat any, but he insisted. The movie started about 10 minutes ago and I was already scared out of my mind. My eyes were buried in Jared and his arm was wrapped around me. I heard Emily scream; I wasn't paying attention. Just concentrating on breathing. Emily was sitting next to me with her eyes glued open and shaking. I don't know why I picked this movie, but Jared and Sam seemed to be enjoying it.

"Kim? Are you all right? You're still shaking and you didn't even watch it," Jared asked when he stopped in front of my house.

"No, can you come in with me?"

"Of course, Kim." Jared got out and locked the car. Then as I was trying to walk up the path to the front door, he picked me up and carried me. "You looked like you were going to fall," he explained.

Once we were inside, he set me on the couch and sat next to me, "It's going to be ok, it was just a movie," he soothed. I slowly calmed down as he started kissing my hair. His scent was also helping. He smelled woodsy. Before long, I was asleep, and Jared was softly snoring next to me.

**And that's it. It's over. Now, all you lovely readers, please tell me what you thought of the story, what you liked, and hated, if I should have had more fluff, what I need to work on, anything. I love having feedback on what I need to work on, especially since my creative writing class at school starts on Tuesday. Please add me to author alert if you haven't already so you know when my new story is up along with all my one shots! Also, if you guys can think of a better title for my Angela's a witch story, the summery is on my profile!!! Please help me on this!!! And one last thank you to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning!!!**


	24. regarding my new story!

A final author's note and I have to say thank you to all of you who stuck with me throughout the whole story and those that came in in the middle of it too.

I have 2 new one shots up, Gone and Rejected, go to my profile if you want the links and I also have started my next story Some Myths are Meant to be True. It's an Angela's a witch story but she's not going to end up with Ben. Please check it out and one last thank you to everyone who's read my stories!!!!

emmettsmyfave


End file.
